Royalty and the Pirate
by Windstrider97
Summary: The Pirate Captain Elsa has ported at Arendelle for supplies and has threatened the public...I suck a summaries guys. Just come on in and join the ride, K? Pirate AU. Elsanna
1. Day 1

Elsa loved the feeling of the wind on her face. She loved the way it ran through her hair and buffeted her clothes.

She loved the smell of salt and sound of water lapping against the side of the ship. She simply adored the sound of her crew singing happily-off key most times-but happily together in a unit, as a whole. But what Elsa loved most of all, was the glittering blue, seemingly never ending expanse of water that surrounded her and her ship almost always save for when they stopped at ports for supplies.

Elsa, the captain of _the white storm _had loved nothing more than standing on the poop deck, watching the waves of the surrounding sea flash and glisten around her as they sailed along. The white sails caught the warm sea air the buffeted them loftily, carrying Elsa and her crew to their destination, plummeting the ship onward through the calm seas. Elsa took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the clean, fresh air before turning to descend the ladder to the ship's deck.

Elsa jumped from the ladder and landed hard on the ship's deck, startling a young boy they had picked up from the last village they had pillaged. He had been taken by Elsa herself to be a part of her crew, drafted without consent and taken from the only home he had ever known. The boy cowered slightly as Elsa fixed him with a cold glare and a heartless grin. She bent down and said, "How are you faring, whelp?"

"I don't like it here." whimpered the boy, clutching the broom he was holding to his chest, "I don't like the sway of the ship, and the constant swearing and drinking and bottle smashing…" just as the boy trailed off, the sound of a bottle of rum smashing behind the two made Elsa chuckle. The captain simply shook her head and slammed a hand down on the boy's shoulder, making him stagger a bit unsteadily backward. She straightened him roughly and said, "You'll get used to it soon enough, now don't be a pussy and clean up that bottle."

The boy simply stared at her with wide, pleading eyes and Elsa apathetically moved him aside, walking towards the ship's wheel. Her good friend and first mate, Hans, was at the wheel. The redheaded man had always been at Elsa's back and always had a sword at the ready to protect her whenever she needed it-if ever she needed it. He was a tall, burly man with a scar down his nose and an ever-present scowl on his face.

"Oy, cap'n." Hans barked, handing the wheel to Elsa who kept her eyes ahead, "We're about five hours from the city of Arendelle. Should we port?"

"We're running low on food and alcohol. We definitely need to stop. But I just wish it wasn't Arendelle." There was a hatred on her voice that Hans immediately recognized. He said nothing further, in fact, her left her there to go find some rum. Elsa's eyes narrowed on the horizon where the sun glistened off the waves as she remembered the mutiny that happened on her ship due to an Arendelle citizen she had taken aboard her ship. The man nearly cost her all of her loyal crew and half of the crew that she had replaced the men she lost never came close to the crew she used to have.

She hated the very city. She loathed the fact everyone was so merry and cheerful and joyful and constantly singing and giving each other flowers and…it made Elsa sick. So sick in fact that she involuntarily screwed up her face thinking about it. If she had the choice to move right past Arendelle she would, but since she needed food, she had to stop. She had no choice.

A few hours passed and soon the peak of the mountains of the province of Arendelle could be seen approaching swiftly as the wind carried the ship onward. Elsa muttered to herself as Hans approached.

"We going to pillage this food or are we payin'?"

Elsa spat off to the side before grinning at him, "As much as I'd like to sack and burn those blasted bastards all I want is a bed to sleep in and a good drink of beer."

"Aye." Hans nodded, "An' maybe I can pay off the village whore, see what she can do."

Elsa chuckled deeply as Han's rubbed his hands together greedily, staring at the approaching city, smiling with a dark glee. As the ship approached the port, music could be heard from inside and Elsa moaned inwardly. Her crew was silent, all staring at the colorful city of Arendelle. Children walked around with baskets of flowers and the citizens were talking and laughing with one another. Music was being played by several bands, the music merging together.

Elsa shook her head to try and clear her head of the unbearable sounds but to no avail. She called out to her crew, "Time to make an entrance, boys. Let's makes sure these flower picking, pussies know who we are." The men all responded with a loud chorus of shouts and hollers. Elsa strode across the deck and onto the docks, her boots clomping against the wood. A few children who were running around with fishing poles stopped to stare at the approaching band of pirates.

Elsa smiled with pleasure as the children fled immediately upon the sight of the band approaching.

The captain led the group into the city's streets where the citizens all backed away and music stopped here and there. Elsa eyed men and women who couldn't hold her gaze and she strode confidently onward. She stopped her men at the center of town when she had gotten everyone's attention. She walked up to one of the stalls that was selling baking goods, kicked over a barrel of wheat and climbed atop the structure, drawing her sword raising it to the skies and speaking in the loudest voice she could manage,

"All ye scumbags around here know this!" she gestured to her crew with her sword who grinned evilly at the men and women around them, "If ye so much as look at one of my crew members funny, we won't hesitate to cut yer head clean off, ya hear?! An' don't even go trying to steal from us. You never know if we might show up in your house at night! So lock ye doors and fear the worst! Now show us to the nearest tavern! We're THIRSTY!" The men all drew their swords and shouted so loudly the citizens all fled from the city's center.

"And WHAT are you planning to do here other than get drunk, buttface!" came a loud, high pitched cry from behind Elsa. The shouting and laughter from the men died down as they all focused in on the person the voice came from. Elsa took one look at the woman, deciding from the dress and fancy hairdo that she was the princess. Elsa let out a mighty laugh which the men echoed with guffaws.

"What do we have here!" Elsa roared, hopping down from the stall to stride confidently toward the princess who was clothed in a summer green dress. Her red hair was tied up in an intricate, fancy bun with braids connecting to the back. Elsa lifted her sword to set the tip under the princesses' chin.

"Looks like we got ourselves a pussy-ass princess."

The men responded with greedy chuckles and rude whistles.

"If you would kindly remove your sword from my chin, I would appreciate it." The princess said sternly, her teal eyes boring into Elsa's ice blue ones. Elsa took note of how bright and intense the girl's eyes were. The captain couldn't decide if her eyes were more green than blue or blue than green. Elsa slowly lowered her sword from the girl's chin to in between her breasts where she smiled smugly and poked at the princesses chest lightly.

"I'm going to be very clear with you." The girl said to Elsa, "If you dare harm any one of my citizens I will not hesitate to-"

"What!" Elsa laughed loudly, "What will a little, prissy, spoiled, sheltered, princess like you do to a vicious, bloodthirsty, cutthroat, stab-you-in-the-back-the-moment-you-turn-around, murderer like me?"

The girl and Elsa stared at each other intensely for a series of long moments in which the tenseness of the redhead's shoulders intensified and the smug look on Elsa's face grew even more so. The princess looked the captain over for a minute, taking note of her dirty clothing and raunchy stench. Overall, the captain was a mess.

To the princess, having a sword thrust against her chest was the most terrifying thing she had ever experienced. But as she realized that this woman was merely teasing her, treating her like a child, expecting her to run away like a coward, she grew unafraid and hardened herself against the woman in order to give her the impression that she was completely able to handle herself. Suddenly, all at once, the princess had an idea. This pirate woman had threatened her people. If Anna distracted her somehow...maybe bringing her into the castle she could capture her away from her crew and they would be separated...At least the captain wouldn't cause any harm to the the princess was able to look into the eyes of the captain her own eyes widened.

The blue eyes that stared back at her were unlike any she had ever seen before. They were vibrant and expressive, sharp and bright. The jewel like irises almost swallowed up the small pupils hidden inside her eyes, giving the woman an intense gaze. As the captain stared at the princess and the princess stared at the captain, both seemed transfixed with the other for a moment, simply staring at the other. Elsa, looking at the freckles dotting the younger girl's face, was aware that her piercing green eyes were boring into her own. In mere seconds, Elsa reconsidered attacking the princess.

"I can do nothing." The princess said without thinking properly before she said her next words, "Except invite you into my castle to stay for as long as you will."

Elsa immediately went to decline the offer, but suddenly had an idea. If she went with the princess, into her castle, who knew what kind of expensive things she could steal from the royal family? Who knew what fancy food they had in there for the taking? Who knew what kind of beds they had in there?! Elsa slowly brought the sword back up to the princesses slender neck and pressed the tip to her throat.

"You really want me in your castle?" Elsa growled.

"I invited you in didn't I?" the princess replied lightly, narrowing her eyes as she felt the sharp tip poke her delicate skin. She took a shaky breath and kept the pirate's unnerving gaze, "Are you going to accept or not?"

Elsa paused a moment in thought then said, "Who's to stop me from taking you hostage and getting all the riches I want instead?"

"Because I can offer you a place to stay for a few nights." Anna said, nervously, "And the beds in the palace are so much better than the one's in the tavern!" as she felt the tip of the sword press against her neck so hard she felt a drop of blood roll down her neck to her collar bone. She stared into the merciless eyes of the pirate cutthroat and felt fear for her life. Then Elsa looked over her shoulder and shouted, "HANS." so loudly, the princess jumped. Elsa's right hand man plodded over and leaned down to hear what his captain had to say.

"I'm going to live with this little…royal thing. Take the others to a tavern and then have them stay at the inn. I'll meet you here tomorrow. We need to discuss some…things."

"Sure." Hans said, smiling, knowing exactly what Elsa meant when she said, 'things'. Elsa turned back to the princess as her crew departed with shouts and laughter. Both royalty and pirate looked at one another again and Elsa took her sword back and sheathed it slowly.

"My name is Anna." Said the princess to the pirate as she whipped the blood from her neck.

"What, no princess, or future queen of Arendelle before that?" Elsa scoffed.

"I prefer Anna." The princess replied curtly wiping her bloody hand on her dress, "now come with me. You need a bath."

Elsa just laughed cruelly at this and the princess led her through the streets to the castle. Elsa walked behind the princess and noticed Anna's quick, wary glances back at her over her shoulder, just to see if she was doing anything suspicious.

"You have a right to be afraid." Elsa smirked.

"And you have a right to be afraid as well." Anna replied, "If anything happens to me, you'll be hunted down and executed."

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." Elsa replied without so much as a blink, causing Anna's heartbeat to slightly quicken.

"So…planning on staying long?" Anna asked, in efforts to make conversation.

"If this is your idea of kindness then all I ask is a bed to sleep in and a few bottles of the finest alcohol you have. Any will do. Just make sure it's strong." Elsa said, looking at the castle they were approaching. She was inwardly excited about this new place she was going to stay in. She was even more excited to see what kind of food and drink they had to offer, but most importantly, the gold and precious artifacts like a jeweled crown or a scepter or something expensive like that.

"You haven't answered my question." Anna said quickly, breaking the pirate's train of thought.

"I don't know," Elsa snapped, spitting at a nearby cat who hissed when the spittle splattered on the sidewalk next to it, "depends on how long we wanna stay in this god damn city."

Anna didn't reply. Elsa and Anna approached the castle gates and the two guards keeping watch immediately jumped to attention once they saw who was trailing behind the princess. The guards pointed their spears at the pirate who put her hand on her sword hilt and patted it, smiling smugly. Anna eyed the two guards and ordered, "Open the gates."

"M'lady, you can't be serious…" one guard protested.

"Surely the king and queen will be displeased when they see you invited this…scum…to the castle."

"I prefer sea dog if you don't mind." Elsa called tapping her sword a bit harder.

Both guards scowled.

"I know what I'm doing boys," Anna said comfortingly, "Now open the gates. She is our guest and we will treat her as such."

The guards apprehensively opened the gates, staring angrily at the pirate who sauntered past them, bowing very un-ladily like to them. Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa's dramatic gesture, watching with a smile tugging at her lips as the woman took off her black leathery pirate's hat, bowing her head so low that her braid fell over her head. As Elsa straightened, a haughty smile on her face, she plopped the hat back down on her head and followed after the princess.

"I have a feeling you won't like it here at first, but at least you'll have a warm bath and a bed waiting for you." Anna said as she entered the castle through the front two doors into the main hallway. Upon entering the building, Elsa took one look at the milky marble floors and the pillars supporting the wide ceiling and felt slightly amazed at the openness of the hall. She had seen many places in her travels but never before had she set foot inside an actual castle.

Not for a moment did she let Anna think she was impressed by her home. Elsa simply strode proudly onward, ignoring Anna's slightly eager gaze directed back at her. Elsa thought the princess stupid inviting her into a place such as this where she clearly didn't belong. Elsa understood Anna's intentions. The pirate queen knew that the princess was trying to convert her to 'the good side' but she loved the open seas too much to stay in one place on land for very long. She doubted the princess would even get very far in her plan.

As the two reached the end of the hall, the princess turned and held out her hands to stop Elsa. The pirate crossed her arms, watching with a scowl on her face as the princess smiled excitedly and skipped over to the two large doors at the end of the hallway leading into the throne room. The redhead peeked into the crack in the doors and Elsa shifted uncomfortably.

"Now try to be civil." Anna said to Elsa, "These are my parents, the king and queen. Just try not to do anything obscene."

"I make no promise." Elsa replied haughtily.

As Anna shot her a look, a mix between holding back laughter and the are-you-kidding me face, the cold hearted woman's heart suddenly palpitated for the briefest of moments…

Odd. She never felt that feeling before…

The princess pushed open the doors and Elsa craned her neck back, striding into the room proudly, her nose unnecessarily high in the air. Anna ran to catch up to her and awkwardly introduced the pirate scum to the king and queen, "Um…mom, dad, this is…what did you say your name was?"

"Elsa." The pirate spat at the king and queen who wrinkled their noses in disgust, "Elsa, captain of the _White Storm_. Pillager of cities and-"

"She's a friend." Anna said, cutting her off.

Both the king, queen, and Elsa turned to stare at the princess incredulously.

"Yeah, she's passing by and she needs a place to stay for a few nights."

The king and queen looked condescendingly down on the pirate captain who was fighting the urge to spit on the carpeted floors. The king narrowed his eyes and looked at Anna who nervously fidgeted with her hands, waiting for her parents approval. The king looked at his wife and the queen gave him an equal look of uncomfortable hesitation.

"You must be crazy if you think I'll let that...that murderess in my household!" The king said sternly to Anna who immediately counteracted,

"But daddy! You always told me to be kind!"

"But never to a pirate!" the king replied levelly, "That woman is the scum of the earth, Anna, you shouldn't have even spoken to her!"

"But daddy!" Anna protested.

"No 'buts' young lady." the king said, "My word is final. She may not stay!"

Elsa immediately wanted to draw her sword and run it through the ing's gut. Her hand clenched around the golden hilt of her sword and the king noticed this and narrowed his eyes. Princess Anna thought for a minute, then bolted up to the king and leaned down to whisper a few things into his ear. Elsa watched as the king's face slowly changed from stern, to thoughtful, to understanding, to worried, then back to stern. Anna leaned back and smiled at Elsa. The pirate looked at the king in astonishment as he said, "You may stay, scum." he turned back to Anna, "but her room must be locked at night and a guard positioned outside her room at all times. Her sword must be taken along with any other weapon she has."

"Thank you daddy!" Anna giggled, kissing her father on the cheek.

Elsa wanted to hurl.

Anna walked from the thrones to the pirate who had gone slightly pale, grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward the hallway they had entered the throne room from. The pirate captain, not used to gentle contact, tilted her head as she was gently pulled along to the quarter's area of the castle. Anna's eyes were sparking, glad to have company for the evening, even if it was the company of a cutthroat murderer. Anna guided Elsa up a set of spiraling stairs to the bedrooms in the upper floors.

"You can take the bedroom right beside mine." Anna said.

"Lucky me." The pirate growled.

Anna pulled her over to the door where Elsa would be staying and Anna opened it wide for her to walk in. The pirate stepped into the carpeted room, looking around in disgust at the frilly looking blue bed accompanied by a silky canopy over the top of it. Two windows let in the light of the afternoon and a dresser, along with a vanity and a closet, was painted many bright and beautiful colors. Elsa wrinkled her nose at the faint smell of perfume that lingered about and sneered at the cleanliness of the room. For so long she had been used to the hammock on board her ship, her bedroom being a small, grimy room littered with dirty clothes and empty mugs and bottles…this was a massive change and the pirate hated it.

"Like it?" Anna asked, twirling past the pirate to land on the bed with a giggle, "I painted the flowers on the dressers myself!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Elsa responded.

"Don't be rude!" Anna scolded.

"Well, I AM I pirate." Elsa responded apathetically.

"Let me pour you a bath." Anna said, "You're stinking up the room just by standing there."

"Now it's your turn not to be rude." Elsa quipped.

"If you get to be rude, I get to be rude." Anna replied snidely.

Elsa's lips curled into the smallest, faintest smile she ever made. She nearly slapped herself immediately after she realized what she was doing. Why was she smiling at this little whelp? She was supposed to be a big badass pirate! She wasn't supposed to show any emotion other than contempt and hatred and loathing. No matter how much Elsa didn't want to accept it, there was just something about the princess that made the cold pirate feel drawn too. She didn't quite understand it.

From inside the adjoining, smaller room, Elsa heard the beginnings of water running. She sighed and took her sword from her belt. She slid her boots off, set her captain's hat aside on the bed, and took out the many daggers she had hidden all over her. She pulled out the knives in either of her boots, under her hat, the two in her sleeves, the two in her pant legs, the two hidden in either sides of her underwear, and one in her collar. She set them all on the vanity along with her sword. She began to unclothe. When Anna returned to the room she stopped to watch as Elsa unbuttoned her white, loose fitting shirt.

"Shall I find you a toy boat to play with in the tub?" the princess smiled.

Elsa frowned at this remark, fighting against that little smile that fought to show, and replied with a roughly spoken, "No."

"I was trying to make a joke, smelly." Anna said, rolling her eyes, "I'll set out some clean clothes for you once you're finished in there."

"Won't be long." Elsa muttered.

"Why don't you actually try to take a while?" Anna said as she passed Elsa on her way to the door, "You need a good scrubbing."

Before Elsa could respond, Anna slid out the door, closing it behind her. The captain was left alone in the girliest room she had ever seen in her life and she immediately scowled again, regretting her decision to stay there. But her scowl morphed to an ugly grin once she remembered why she was truly there: to steal what she could and sell it for a good, healthy price. She proceeded to walk to the bathroom flicking her clothes off of her onto the floor in a trail as she approached the bathroom.

She slipped inside the smaller room, closing the door behind her, looking at herself in the full body mirror beside the tub…

"Maybe the prissy-ass princess was right…" Elsa muttered, looking over herself and noting how grungy she had become. She waited until the tub was somewhat full of warm water before sitting down inside it. She let out a soft sigh as she slid into the soothing warmth. The water relaxed her tense muscles and eased her disgruntled mind as she relaxed instantly. A washcloth and a bar of soap had been lain out on a side table for Elsa and she took it, beginning to wash herself clean.

Anna, meanwhile, had been searching through her closet to find something for the mysterious woman. She was not much older than Anna, and with that fact alone Anna found it more comfortable to be around her. Although she had certainly murdered, killed, destroyed towns and villages, assassinated people and undoubtedly stolen from nearly every province she wanted to see if she could convert the stranger, and stop her from doing anything like it again…she just wanted to see…

Anna found a pair of loose fitting flannel pajama pants and a soft undershirt for the pirate to wear and she made her way back to the room. Upon her entry she found the Elsa's clothes scattered along the floor in a trail leading to the bathroom. Anna paused a moment as she saw a splattering of blood on the back of Elsa's white shirt. She gulped deeply, then picked up the dirty clothes and put them in a pile outside the door for the servants to wash, keeping in mind that Elsa would probably want them back eventually. She set the pants and the undershirt down on the bed, reaching over to the vanity and placing a comb down on the bed as well. She smiled as she heard Elsa splashing about in the washroom.

Anna exited the room, feeling proud of herself that she would be entertaining a guest for the day. She wanted to get to know the pirate as much as she could and as well as she could…and also as carefully as she could. The fact that Elsa had greeted Anna with a sword to her throat right off the bat didn't exactly scream: "get to know me" but Anna wanted to try nonetheless.

When Elsa felt clean, which was something completely new to her, she stood in the bath and went to find a towel. She found one hanging on a rack off to the side and dried herself off, bringing the towel to her head where she rubbed it all over her hair, ruffling the platinum blonde locks. She shook her head, and felt the peculiar feeling of her hair feeling lighter on her head.

"Hmph." She grunted.

She walked to the bath and unplugged the tub, letting the dirty water rush down the drain. Elsa watched it for a moment before turning back to the other room and finding that her clothes had been taken and new clothes were set out for her. She walked across the room to the bed where she looked at the clothes curiously. Her brow furrowed at the prissy clothes the princess had picked out for her to wear. She frowned with displeasure as she pulled on the pants, unfamiliar to the soft flannel and fabric on her skin. She took the comb curiously, turned it over a few times, then brought it to her head where she began to run it through her tangled mane of blonde hair.

A few minutes passed and it seemed like it had gotten Elsa nowhere. She was two seconds from throwing the comb across the room. She threw her arm back, her arm tensing to throw the comb at the door, but she froze immediately as the handle twisted and Anna poked her head in to find the peculiar sight of the pirate with her hair sticking out in all directions, the comb in the air, and a surprised look on her face.

"Troubles with the comb?" Anna giggled.

"No." Elsa spat.

"Come here, I'll comb your hair for you."

"Don't even think about it, princess."

The address of 'princess' was not one of respect, it was one of loathing and the pirate retreated backwards on her bed where she went back to furiously trying to comb the knots out of her hair, clenching her jaw in pain and effort. Anna sighed and rolled her eyes taking a few steps toward Elsa who paused a moment, before going back to brushing.

"So…I take it you've never used a comb before?" Anna said.

"Never knew they existed." Elsa grunted, "I bet these things were invented in hell. This HURTS!"

"What, the big bad pirate afraid of a few knots?"

"I won't hesitate to beat you over the head with this if you don't shut the hell up." Elsa growled.

"Okay, okay, fine." Anna huffed, sitting on the edge of the bed while Elsa's eyes shut tightly as she raked the comb through her tangled hair, "But really, I could get those knots out for you much easier…and it would be a lot less painful if-"

"I said, NO!" the pirate yelled, losing her temper, ready to grab the princess. But when the pirate took one look into the jewel green eyes that stared back with equal determination and intensity she stifled the urge to destroy the princess then and there.

Anna smiled at her then, watching Elsa with a sudden affectionate gaze. Elsa awkwardly stared back, her combing slowing down a great deal. She tilted her head slightly at the princess when she shut her eyes and flopped back on the bed, bouncing them both with the force. Elsa bristled when Anna's hand came in contact with her leg.

The captain moved away from the princess and continued to brush her hair, furiously, not liking the close contact, or the company of the redhead. It was making her nervous.

"So…You're a pirate captain." Anna said.

"You bet your ass I am." Elsa replied darkly.

"Well, then, you must've had many adventures out at sea…many stories to tell."

"Aye." Elsa replied, "Not so much adventures as they are disasters we've lived through, but, aye."

"Mind telling me one?" Anna asked.

"I do mind." Elsa said, "I ain't telling an undeserving princess my stories!"

"I'm not prissy!" Anna said, her green eyes burning into ice blue, "I'll have you know that I've taken archery and sword fighting lessons for years!"

"How many?" Elsa asked, slightly interested.

"Seven years." Anna replied, proudly.

"I still doubt yer any good." Elsa said, wincing as she pulled out a particularly painful knot.

"I think I'm decent at it, but probably not as good as you." Anna replied, stroking the pirate's ego, "We'll have to spar sometime, see how long I last against you."

"Not long, I assure ye." Elsa said impatiently, barely acknowledging the princess at this point, "Now…god damn it how the fuck do any of you people manage to do this bullshit every day!?"

Elsa tossed the comb aside and angrily glared at the princess, waiting for an answer.

"Well, we've all had practice for one." Anna replied, rolling over and reaching for the comb that had Platinum strands of hair sticking out from in-between the bristles, "For another thing, we've been taught since we were very little to do these kinds of things. Now don't be a dummy and turn around so I can get the rest of those knots out of your hair."

The pirate stiffened at her request and went to turn her away, but suddenly, Anna grabbed for her and the pirate found herself unable to move as a soft, delicate hand cupped her cheek. The pirate's face turned beet red in fury and embarrassment and Anna moved forward, sitting directly in front of Elsa. Anna took notice of how stiff Elsa became and how red her face turned. Anna wasn't afraid of the pirate for she somehow knew Elsa didn't dare attack her. She knew there was a guard stationed outside her room and no matter how much Elsa wanted to strike the princess she held it back. She had a mission to fulfill. Elsa remained still as Anna brushed her hair. The pirate's eyes were wide and her whole being looked massively uncomfortable. Someone could cut the awkward silence that came between the two girls with a butter knife. Elsa's eyes then looked everywhere except for Anna's face. She couldn't look at the girl without blushing with heated rage and...something else

"You have impressive arms." Anna said, breaking into the icy pirate's murderous thoughts, "You must be really strong."

"I…I have to be." Elsa replied in a voice that sounded like a grunt, "Running a ship and a crew."

"You have a lot of scars on your arms and face..."

Elsa didn't reply.

What would her crew think? Her crew would turn mutinous in a second if they saw their captain sitting in a frilly royalty bed having her hair combed by the princess just after her relaxing bath.

"How long have you had your ship?" Anna asked.

"Since I was fifteen." Elsa growled.

"You've been a captain since you were fifteen?"

"No," Elsa said a dark flash behind her eyes, startling Anna, "I was stolen from my family at fifteen an' brought aboard the ship where I won the trust an' loyalty of the crew. After a while, I planned mutiny, an' killed the captain myself as a sixteen year old woman. I took over the ship and killed off any pirates who were mutinous against me without hesitation." Elsa smiled with an evil glee, "I hope their bodies are still at the bottom of the sea getting preyed on by the scum of the ocean."

Anna paused for a moment, her heart stopping in her chest…

"Well that's impressive." she said, her voice shaking the slightest bit and the pirate grinned as she heard it's hesitant waver.

"I'd feel better if you were horrified." Elsa replied.

"That's a strange preference."

"Not if you're a pirate."

"What makes you say that?"

"We take it as a compliment…"

Anna managed a smile as she finished combing out the last of the knots in the woman's hair. Elsa's eyes half closed as she watched the Princess's hands come to her face again to wipe away a few stray hairs that had fallen stray.

"There." Anna said sitting back and admiring her work, "beautiful! And you smell a lot better too."

Elsa cringed at being called beautiful and scowled at the princess who set the comb on the vanity beside the bed before turning her attention back to Elsa.

"I think you're going to liked it here eventually, no matter if this is unpleasant for the salty sea dog you are." Anna smiled.

Elsa paused.

A servant knocked on the door and walked in carrying a tray of food for Elsa who's mouth immediately began to water at the sight of an entire bottle of wine and whatever was in the large bowl in the middle of the tray accompanied by exotic fruits and a large roll.

"I hope you like this. I ordered it specifically for you." Anna took the tray with a nod of thanks to the servant. She set it between she and Elsa and smiled at the pirate who's jaw went slightly slack at the food before her.

"W…what is it?" Elsa asked, reaching for the spoon.

"It's beef stew." Anna replied, happy to see Elsa's intense interest, "I thought you'd like it."

Elsa dug in without a moment's notice and Anna smiled affectionately as she watched the ravenous woman devour her first decent meal in decades. By the time Elsa had finished everything and was halfway done with the bottle of wine, Anna stood slowly and smiled at the pirate kindly before saying,

"I'll leave you to sleep then. Glad you enjoyed the food."

Elsa didn't say a word and Anna left the room.

The minute she was gone, Elsa sighed in relief and took another swig of wine.

"What the fuck am I getting into here." She sighed, laying back on the bed and tipping the bottle back.


	2. Day 2

Elsa woke to the sound of humming from the hallway.

The pirate captain opened one eye slowly, then promptly shut it when it came into direct contact with the early morning sunshine. The badass pirate plunderer sunk underneath the frilly sheets of the royal bed, muttering curses under her breath and pressing her cheek to the unbearably soft mattress beneath her. She loathed the sound of the birds chirping merrily outside her window, and even more so the humming that emanated from the hallway.

Suddenly, three quick knocks sounded from the other side of the door, followed by the blasted princess's voice calling, "Elsa?"

Elsa didn't dignify Anna with a response and Anna huffed impatiently from outside, tapping her foot.

"Come ON! I want to show you around the castle!"

THAT got Elsa's attention. The captain slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and loathingly staring down at her prissy girl clothes and messed up bed. Again, she couldn't help but think how mutinous her crew would become if they saw her then.

"And your pirate clothes are out here too, just let me in!"

"Go away, Princess." Elsa ordered, using the same tone of disrespect as before. She heard the clanking of armor shifting around outside her room and her eyes grew wide as she heard a low grumble from the guard stationed right beside her doorway.

"Please, Elsa?"

"Begging will get you nowhere." The captain said experimentally, just seeing how long it would take the princess to give up…

"I'm not giving up on you!" Anna cried determinately.

"Fuck this." Elsa sighed, "You can make me come out, but you can't make me like it!"

Anna giggled excitedly outside her room, making Elsa bristle with disgust. The pirate captin hopped out of bed, turning to look at the unkempt bed over her shoulder, turned back to the door and sighed slowly. She listened to the key being put into the lock. As the door swung open, Elsa frowned, expecting to see the sweet little redhead staring up at her with wide eyes. Instead, Elsa's head tilted back to stare into two, cold, black eyes of the massive guard that was watching over her room. The man was simply huge-nearly the size of Hans.

"Well, hey there, bigfoot, how are you this morning?" Elsa mock greeted the soldier who's fist tightened around the spear he held, "Unfit to be a complete fucking hulk I see?"

"Excuse me, Oaken." Anna said politely slipping around the massive man into Elsa's room, holding Elsa's freshly washed, (blood free) clothes. Elsa's face returned to its usual scowl as Anna handed Elsa her clothes.

"Good morning." Anna greeted her cheerily. The sound of anyone being so happy in the morning made Elsa cringe in discomfort. She wished she had a dagger on her or some kind of blade so she could shock fear into Anna and at the same time have some kind of defense against the wall of muscle watching them both like a hawk. Elsa said nothing, took her clothes, moved slowly into the bathroom and sluggishly, still somewhat asleep, pulled off her clothes from the night before and put her pirate captain clothes on in replacement. She stared at herself in the mirror, smiling approvingly at her outfit now that she wasn't dressed as a girl. Not that…she cared about what she looked like at all. It was just the fact she liked the pirate look better. It was more comfy.

Elsa strode out into the main bedroom to find Anna playing with her hat.

"Get the hell off of my hat!" Elsa snapped loudly, bounding across the room to snatch the leather hat away from Anna, "Don't touch it again or I'll cu-"

The big man, Oaken, shifted slightly as Elsa stopped herself from saying, "cut a bitch." Anna tilted her head innocently and Elsa sighed, resting the hat back on her head and staring coldly at the princess. Both the pirate and princess stood then, looking each other over.

"You look good in that." Anna blurted.

Elsa barely flinched, but her heart did that strange palpitation thing like it did the other day, the day she met Anna. Elsa took a deep breath to stop the strange sensation and replied, "Like I care what I look like. You look like a sissy girly girl in that." She gestured to the green dress Anna wore, "Disgusting."

"I'm required to wear this." Anna defended herself, "If I had my choice I'd wear pants and shirts and boots and everything you're wearing! I'm a princess though so I have to wear this."

"I know." Elsa spat, her eyes like daggers directed right at Anna, "Now, you wanted to show me the castle?"

"Yeah!" Anna said, perking up immediately and jumping to her feet. She raced across the room to Oaken, asked to pass, and the man reluctantly moved aside, smiling softly at the young girl who beckoned the pirate along, almost as if she were coaxing a puppy. The tone in her voice made Elsa bristle and cringe with disgust.

She hated the girl. Elsa hated everything about her.

The pirate slipped passed Oaken who glared at her menacingly before she quickened her pace to walk behind Anna. She began to chatter to Elsa all about the dorm area and about her cousin who was away to attend a wedding. Anna showed Elsa her bedroom that was adorned in springtime green and other bright colors that made the pirate want to hurl yet again.

The things she did for money.

Anna then took the pirate on an enthusiastic tour of the entire castle bringing her around to the dining area, and the ballroom, where she showed Elsa a bit of her talent at dancing. She showed Elsa the kitchen to which the pirate took an immediate liking too. When Anna showed Elsa the wine cellar, the pirate's mouth watered and her thoughts turned to how many bottles she could smuggle out of there. Anna took her through the empty rooms where paintings covered the wall. She explained each and every one to Elsa, showed the woman which one's were her favorite, finally stopping to explain very thoroughly her love for the painting of Joan.

Anna then took Elsa, who was slightly exhausted by all the talking, to the courtyard and showed her the garden she sometimes tended to herself. Some geese and swans swam about in a pound and Anna called them by name, making Elsa wonder, "How did those animals know to come when Anna called them?" Anna then went on to explain each and every kind of flower, showing Elsa her favorites and what she loved about them. Anna then dragged the pirate into the library where she showed Elsa her favorite books, and to the training grounds. Elsa watched Anna with loathing as she twirled around, explaining the high walls that blocked off the view of the forest behind it. Not listening entirely, Elsa's eyes wandered around the room, finally coming to rest on a large table that was covered in swords and spears.

"And this is where I train most days for my archery and sword fighting!" Anna enthusiastically spread her arms, "Isn't it huge?"

"Mighty big for jus' a training area." Elsa replied.

"Those were the first words you've said all day!" Anna replied happily.

"What do I get? A medal?" Elsa scowled.

"You wish!" Anna teased, smiling at Elsa with that grin of hers…Elsa looked at her for one moment and for some reason unknown to Elsa, stared into the princess's eyes for longer than she should have. Anna grew awkward suddenly, playing with her hands and shifting on her feet. Elsa, already awkward stood as still as a statue, but still held her head high.

"D-do you want to…" Anna began, her eyes shifting to the table covered in swords, "Would you w-want to…"

"Spit it out." Elsa hissed.

"Would you want to spar?" Anna asked so quietly the pirate strained to hear.

"Um…" Elsa hummed apprehensively. She turned toward the table and, using her head, she began to formulate a more elaborate plan. If she appeased the princess by being nice to her, she could get into the castle treasury faster. Elsa stood very still for the next few moments, the gears in her head turning. Anna simply stared at her.

"Yeah." Elsa smiled toothily, "Sure, go an' get me a sword. Let's see how long you last against me."

Anna, her eyes lighting up like a gasoline fire, she charged over to the sword table, grabbing two by the hilts, running back to Elsa who had still been in the process of thinking. She was interrupted when she felt Anna tap her shoulder lightly. The princess held out the sword for the pirate and the both of them took their positions.

"I prefer a cutlass, but this flimsy thing will have to do." Elsa said nonchalantly while Anna was near bursting with excitement, ready to prove herself to the condescending pirate. Elsa observed the sword's blade by turning it over and over in her hands, trying to bluff the princess.

Then all at once the pirate smiled evilly, loving the fact that she would soon have this spoiled rotten princess under her power. She struck faster than Anna had anticipated but Anna was so worked up that she was ready for anything. She deflected the pirate's swing and then parried, jabbing for the pirate's shoulder. Quick to retaliate, Elsa sidestepped and aimed a blow to Anna's side. The princess received a painful jolt to the ribs from the hilt of Elsa's sword and the pirate let out a booming laugh that made Anna wince, but smile slightly.

Anna took Elsa off guard with a quick swing directed at her legs but the pirate jumped over the blade, the swung right at Anna's head, smiling with dark glee, forgetting her purpose for staying at the castle and only focusing on the fact that she had the princess within her grasp. Elsa was taken by surprise when the princess ducked, gracefully twirled behind her like a ballroom dancer, then sent a jarring hit to the back of Elsa's head using the rock hard hilt of her sword.

Elsa, seeing stars, stumbled forward, grabbing her head, stunned. The pirate captain whirled on Anna, beet red and furious.

"No good am I?" Anna asked, resting her blade on her shoulder and smiling smugly, "I thought you would be better."

"I was jus' goin' easy on you, whelp." Elsa hissed between her teeth, charging Anna again.

The two girls continued to spar, Elsa only focused on defeating Anna. Anna desperately defended herself against the pirate's fully concentrated attacks. Anna knew she would be defeated and tried to forfeit, but the sword was knocked out of her hand before she could say a word, pushed back on the ground by a boot to her chest, and before the princess knew what was happening she had a sword to her throat.

She shook the loose hair out of her eyes and stared up at the pirate. Elsa bore a triumphant smile on her face as she rested the tip of her sword against Anna's throat.

"Hah!" Elsa laughed, breathing heavily, "That was fucking fantastic!"

"R-really?" Anna asked as Elsa removed her sword from her neck.

"Hell yeah!" Elsa said, "I never knew a pussy like you could take a hit, and then give some!"

"I told you I wasn't ALL girly." Anna said, smiling. Elsa suddenly stopped smiling and crossed her arms. Having lost herself in the moment, Elsa had given Anna some kind of hope that she wasn't unreachable, and the pirate didn't want that. She had been massively impressed with the princesses' talent and had suddenly gained a small bit of respect for her. But it didn't change the way Elsa felt about the princess. She was talented, sure, but she was still a princess.

"Oh!" Anna gasped, snapping her fingers excitedly, "Have you ever ridden a horse before, Elsa?"

"No." Elsa said, "And I'm not going to start now."

"Oh, come on!" Anna said, grabbing the pirate's hand. Elsa was pulled unwillingly through the courtyard and back through the castle, all the while, Anna explaining excitedly about how she had learned to horse ride since she was very little. The pirate, whose hand was being clutched by the princesses' noticed how soft it was. Elsa thought acidly, "Her hands are girly…"

Anna dragged Elsa out into the front stables where she eventually let go of Elsa's hand. Immediately the pirate wiped her hand on her pants and crossed her arms. Anna skipped over to a grey, dappled mare and patted her nose, "This is wisp!" she said to Elsa, "She's my horse!"

"Wisp." Elsa echoed quietly, "dumb-ass name for a horse."

"Well what would YOU name a horse if you had one?" Anna asked Elsa, slightly annoyed.

"I'd name a horse…Shadow Strider or somethin' big. Like...Storm Chaser."

"A horse isn't a ship." Anna said, patting Wisp's nose gently, "A horse is a kind, gentle animal."

"Not all horses are that wau." Elsa replied, leaning on the stable door and watching Anna affectionately stroke the neck of wisp, who was delighted to be given such attention.

"But not all." Anna said, "Here, let's go for a ride."

"No." Elsa said, "I refuse."

"I'm the princess so you have to do what I command." Anna said, squaring her shoulders, "Now get your bum on my horse or I'll have to call the guards."

Elsa stared incredulously at the stubborn princess who stood, jaw clenched, eyes sparkling, her entire face bright with a satisfied grin. The pirate's shoulders slumped and she breathed a curse into the breeze. Anna clapped her hands in excitement, then reached down to unhinge the stable door. Elsa noticed Anna guide the horse into the courtyard without saddling it.

"Bareback?" Elsa asked in slight surprise as Anna somehow swung her way up onto the animal.

"Bareback is the only way to ride!" Anna replied happily, holding out a hand for the pirate to take, "Now I'll teach you how to stay on! Take my hand."

"I'll get on myself. I don't need your help." Elsa scowled, tilting her head, trying to decide which was the best way to get on the horse. She tried hopping on, only succeeding in draping herself stomach first over the back of the horse. When she slid off she tried a running jump, landing hard on the horse's side, making the animal shift uncomfortably and paw at the earth, snorting in discomfort.

Elsa tried running from behind the horse to jump onto its back that way. All she achieved was getting a face full of horse hair and a sore chest from running directly into the horse's bottom. Elsa then stood back and paced around the animal, eyeing it murderously, trying to find a spot where she could easily get on.

Anna, all the while this was going on, was spectating, doing her very best to hold back laughter. The proud, extremely impolite, yet impressive pirate was made a fool due to her own stubbornness, and Anna was enjoying every minute of it. The dangerous woman, to Anna, seemed to always be in a bad mood, but now she was slowly, gradually starting to loosen up around Anna despite her current predicament with her horse. Anna guessed it was the sparring session that had caused the pirate to feel more comfortable around her, but she wasn't about to draw to conclusions just yet.

Elsa paced around the animal once more and stopped right beside Anna; the princess held out her hand again, smiling at the pirate who frowned back at her. Coming to the conclusion that there was no other way on the horse, Elsa took Anna's hand roughly. As Anna hoisted Elsa onto the back of Wisp without so much as a grunt, Elsa was impressed yet again, by the woman's unnatural strength.

"Alright," Anna said excitedly, taking handfuls of her horse's mane, "Put your arms around my waist."

"Hell no."

"Just do it, you idiot."

Anna glared at Elsa over her shoulder and Ela glared back at Anna…

Elsa snorted, defeated by the princesses' gaze and slowly, awkwardly put her arms around the princess's waist…

Anna, surprised to feel a warmth traveling down her spine the moment the pirate's arms locked around her waist, paused for a long moment, breathing in and out slowly, slightly enjoying the feeling of strong arms around her. Elsa waited for the princess to do something, awkwardly tightening her grip. To Elsa, Anna smelled wonderful. She thought she would hate the scent of a prissy princesses but...not really. Anna, however, hadn't worn perfume that day. The scent was purely Anna, and Elsa breathed in slowly…deciding that the princess smelled clean and warm. And comforting. The pirate captain slowly began to relax in that position, even though her head was screaming desperately to draw away.

Anna, breaking out of her reverie, clicked her tongue to the horse and beckoned her forward. Elsa grabbed onto Anna's waist desperately as the creature began to move. Anna instructed her horse into a swift trot and she steered wisp out the front gates, taking a path to the right into the forests behind the castle. Elsa, hating the jolting caused by the horse, held onto Anna tightly.

"We're going to go a bit faster." Anna instructed, "So hang onto your hat."

"Faster?!" Elsa yelled. Then Anna clicked her tongue twice and Wisp broke out into a fast paced canter. Elsa immediately yelped in surprise and pressed herself against Anna's back. Anna, unprepared for this sudden contact shuddered in her seat, going unnoticed by the pirate who gripped the sides of the horse with her legs instinctively.

Anna felt every part of the pirate who clung to her from behind. She felt everything from her breasts to her legs; everything was a beautifully sculpted picture in Anna's mind as she imagined what she felt. Elsa seemed rock hard to Anna because every muscle in the pirates body was tensed and it made the princess blush to feel the capable, strong build of the woman behind her.

Elsa slowly began to enjoy herself, clinging to Anna and lifting her head a bit higher. She felt the wind running through her hair. It wasn't wind from the sea, but it was clean, fresh, forest air which was different but pleasurable all the same. Elsa took her hat off and let the wind blow through her hair freely. She let out a whoop of excitement and Anna laughed, clicking her tongue three times to make Wisp go even faster.

Elsa was immensely enjoying herself, shouting out loud and whistling. She found herself delighting in the sound of the princess's laughter as she cheered as well. The two raced by the tree's riding through streams and densely wooded area's Elsa had never seen so much green in her life and she found herself liking it. It smelled fresh and alive. And she felt very alive as well.

Anna lead them both into a clearing where she instructed Wisp to stop. There was a large pool in the middle of the clearing and it was surrounded by many small rounded stones. On one side of the pool there sat a rock that Anna had often laid on to bask in the sun. The long grass blew in the breeze, buffeting the Pirate's clothes gently, softly.

"This is my special place." Anna said to Elsa. Elsa let go of Anna quickly and the princess, slightly disappointed to feel the arms leave her, slid off of her horse and landed in the grass where she promptly took off her shoes and began to walk toward the placid body of water. Elsa tumbled off of Wisp and trailed after the princess. Anna stopped and lifted her head to the sun. Elsa stood beside her and observed her face.

The princess was clearly brought joy just by the feeling of sunshine on her face. Elsa lifted her face experimentally to feel the sun as well. She only felt its simple warmth. How could someone get so much pleasure from something so common and normal? Anna sighed deeply and locked eyes with the prate who quickly, awkwardly, looked away.

Elsa had been looking at Anna without realizing it.

The pirate nearly slapped herself as doing what she told herself she didn't want to do, but instead, Anna took her hand and knitted her fingers with hers. Elsa's thoughts suddenly ceased all at once. She refused to look at the gorgeous redhead and instead chose to look out at the lake. The feeling of the princess's gentle fingers knitting with her callused digits made the pirate feel uncomfortable, but at the same time just the smallest bit…happy.

Her mind fought against the new feelings that were bombarding her now. She was doing a good job of making herself seem apathetic toward Anna, but she could only hold out for so long, especially when Anna pulled her forward, swinging Elsa's arm back and forth.

To Anna, Elsa seemed suddenly drawn to her and she loved it. She had felt the need to coax the pirate to do everything, but now Elsa was doing things on her own. When Anna had intertwined their fingers, Elsa suddenly, involuntarily squeezed Anna's hand which made princess's cheeks grow warm. She became shy and backward along with already shy and awkward Elsa. Both women walked together, side by side to the edge of the water. When Anna leaned down to pick up a smooth, round stone. She showed it to Elsa who eyed it…then Anna threw it. the stone landed on the water, skidding, then jumped a series of four times and the pirate's head tilted curiously, watching the little rock finally become subject to gravity, falling slowly to the bottom of the pool.

Anna looked up at Elsa and smiled. The pirate thought for a long moment, then slowly reached down to pick up a similar looking stone. Elsa turned it over and over in her palm, then threw it. It traveled in a wide arch before plopping loudly down into the lake water. Anna giggled lightly and bent down to pick up another stone.

"See, you throw it like this." Anna said softly, demonstrating again, "You kind of throw it like one of those disc things the kids play with."

"…Ah." Elsa said, reaching down and taking another rock, "I never had time for skipping rocks so..."

"It's pretty fun!" Anna replied and Elsa threw the rock so that it skipped along the water a few times. The pirate, much to her metal displeasure, smiled then for the first time in a relaxed situation. Anna noticed this and thought quickly, "I can't mess this up now. She's smiling. Don't blow this Anna, don't blow it."

Anna then guided Elsa along the edge of the water until they reached the large rock. As Elsa climbed atop the stone, she helped Anna up as well and both girls sat down on the sun-heated surface. Elsa looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was nearing its zenith in the summer sky, and she reminded herself that she needed to speak with Hans. It would be a relief from this…whatever they were doing.

Anna laid back on the rock and smiled, looking up at the pirate with a grin. Elsa stared down at Anna coldly but Anna refused to let Elsa's cold gaze faze her. She reached up and touched a scar on Elsa's forearm. It was long, jagged, and white as snow.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

Elsa balked. She didn't feel it was right to tell someone like Anna her tales. Each scar was considered a metal and each story was a trophy. Anna didn't deserve to know…

"It was…gettin' dark aboard my ship." Elsa began, much to her mind's vigorous protests, "And the crew was gettin' into their late night story tellin'. They were sayin' things of mermaids and ghost ships and supernatural things."

Anna was paying extremely close attention to Elsa, and in turn, Elsa became more comfortable in telling the story, "I don't believe in such things. I say they're far-fetched and unrealistic. That night, on the sea, as the cook was recounting a tale of his days as a fisherman before he decided to be a pirate, he told of the time her almost caught a mermaid."

Anna's eyes widened and she moved closer to Elsa who moved away, much to Anna's frustration.

"He was telling us about the creature he saw, eyes as black as night, skin as pale as the moon and breasts as round as-"

"AHEM!"

"…Can't a pirate tell a story!?"

Anna stuck out her bottom lip in the cutest way and Elsa paused a moment, her heart doing that strange palpitation thing that she hated to no end.

"Anyway," Elsa continued, pressing her hand to her chest, " He told us of how he hooked her an' fought against her for hours, trying to reel her in, thinking she was jus' a big fish. But when he pulled her onto the deck an' caught sight of the creature, he said he had never seen something so beautiful in his life. As soon as she had been pulled onto the deck, she took the hook from her tail an' dove back into the water without a trace."

Anna's jaw was slack. The way Elsa told her tail was enchanting and interesting. Normally Anna could only focus on one thing for a certain amount of time, but this kept her attention with no problem. She loved those kinds of tales. It captivated her, capturing her into a world lived through someone else's eyes.

"When I went to bed that night I swore I heard singing." Elsa said.

Anna's body clenched.

"That singing was unlike anything I had ever heard before." Elsa's eyes became distant and soft and Anna noticed how soft the pirate looked when distracted. The cut throat murderess almost looked...cute. Anna scooted closer this time and Elsa didn't move away since she was too caught up in her remembrance of the haunting song she had once heard.

"I got up out of bed to see where the noise was comin' from and…I walked outside…The rest is a blur to be honest."

"You don't remember?!" Anna cried disappointedly, "How could you not remember!"

"I don't know!" Elsa said, shrugging, suddenly aware of how close Anna was to her, "All I remember was a shrill scream, a sword covered in blood, an' my arm bleeding…" Anna stared at Elsa for a few moments, the pirate growing uncomfortable under her gaze once more. Anna reached forward and took the pirate's arm in her gentle hands. Elsa found herself openly showing the princess her scar. Her head was telling her to back away, her head was telling her to resist, to be rude or angry or uncooperative…

"It looks like a claw mark." Anna said in thought, running her finger across the flesh of Elsa's forearm. Elsa suddenly received shivers down her spine. Warm electricity shot through her system and into her stomach where metaphorical butterflies made themselves known by fluttering around. Anna stroked the scar thoughtfully, thinking of possible reasons for how Elsa got her scar…

"It was the mermaid!" Anna concluded.

"Bullshit."

"Naw!" Anna grabbed her hand, "It WAS the mermaid! It came back for revenge on her tail, sang to you to lure you out and-"

"That's the bullshitiest reason for this scar I've ever heard in my-" Elsa's eyes drifted skyward where the sun could be seen in the peak of the sky. She had to get back to her crew to give them word of her plan. So far her plot was turning out nicely. She was slowly faking the princess into a relationship where Anna could trust her, and then Elsa would rob her and her cushy royal family blind without them even knowing. Then it would be back to the seas with a heap full of treasure and items that would sell for billions in the black market.

"I think we should go back now." Elsa said suggestively, "I…need to…go to the bathroom."

"You could just go in the woods." Anna said and Elsa stared.

"…God, you really aren't so prissy after all." Elsa said, standing, "let's just head back."

"But we just got here!" Anna protested urgently, taking the pirate's hand and using Elsa's firm grip to pull herself to her feet. Elsa didn't reply, she only hopped down from the stone and made her way to the horse, ignoring the princes who protested a bit further. Elsa would feel much better after she saw Hans. He wasn't a prissy girl.

The ride back to the castle seemed much longer than the ride to the woods. The reason, to Elsa, went unknown. Anna was disappointed that she couldn't spend as much time with Elsa in her favorite place as she wanted too, but before the two parted ways, Elsa to the market place, and Anna into her castle, Anna made Elsa promise that she would come back and they would have a picnic at the pool.

Elsa, only wanting to see Hans as soon as possible, waved her hand dismissively muttering, "Yeah, yeah." Before striding hurriedly out the front into the city. She looked about at the people around her who immediately shrunk away under her stare. She smiled darkly. THIS is what she truly yearned for. She made her way to the city's main section where she had met Anna yesterday, and smiled when she saw Hans harassing a nearby stall person. Hans had knocked over the man's barrel of flour again and was now telling the man to hand over the bags of sugar cane. Han's then threatened to rip the vender's head off, verbally assaulting the poor man.

Elsa cleared her throat loudly, drawing both her first mate and the vender man's attention. She crossed her arms and Hans closed the distance between him and her. Elsa looked up into the cold, cruel eyes of Hans and shook her head, "Fucking pussy."

"Nice to see you too, cap'n."

"Listen, I've got a plan." Elsa said, leaning closer to whisper into Han's ear, "We're going to stay here until I earn the princesses' trust, then we're gonna rob her blind."

"Fuck." Hans said, scratching his sideburns and looking about suspiciously, "The crew ain't gonna like this very much. They don' like it here. Too much music an'…happiness." Hans spat at the man whom he had been harassing not moments ago and the man shrieked shrilly earning two evil grins from the pirates.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Hans asked his captain. Elsa threw back a hand and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"I KNOW this is good idea, you dirty bastard." Elsa laughed heartily and Hans grinned, cracking his jaw that had been slightly dislocated, back into place with his hand, "Now go and tell the rest of the 'pirate scum' the plan, and make sure no one in the tavern hears it other than you. Understand me, asshat?"

"Yessir!" Hans saluted Elsa, "By the way…are you goin' to get into that bitch's pants?"

"Nah." Elsa said, face screwing up in disgust, "As much as I know I could, she's too much of a prissy for me. Was the village whore decent at her job?"

"She was." Hans said, eyes flashing murderously, "she WAS."

Elsa chuckled darkly and turned away without another word to Hans, heading for the castle, thinking of how much money she could make off of the princess…perhaps she could steal her and sell her for a good amount of money…that or demand ransom…

The pirate captain chuckled deeply and trained her eyes on the princess who was tending to her horse in the stables.

Elsa imagined a tag around that pretty neck of hers, a unit of money written on it that would make Elsa richer than she could even imagine.


	3. Day 3

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long to get put up. I recently got my wisdom teeth pulled and, along with that, I needed to do some plot finalizing for this story done, so, with much effort, I cranked this out for you guys. Again, sorry for the unnecessarily long wait. I won't take this long in the future, you have my word. :)**

Elsa, as much as she hated to admit it, had grown accustomed to the filly sheets and pillows of the castle's bed she had slept in recently. On her third day in the castle, the pirate captain awoke to the same sickening thing: Birdsong and sunshine on her face. Instead of crawling under the covers to hide from the unfamiliar, yet strangely pleasant feeling, she sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking about the room sleepily. Only when she heard the clink of Oaken's armor shift did she wake up fully.

Where was Anna? She was usually right outside the door waiting for her to wake up. Elsa reached over to her bedside table to take her captain's hat. She set it on her head and drew the covers off of her, and got out of bed to open the door. As he hand clasped around the doorknob, the handle rattled stubbornly, refusing to budge. Elsa sighed in frustration and said, "Hey stupid! You mind opening the damn door?"

Oaken said nothing to the pirate.

Elsa kicked the door harshly before yelling harshly, "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, YOU MAN-BEAST!"

Oaken, as he was trained to, said nothing. Elsa blinked as the loud slam of the tip of Oaken's metal spear tip came in contact with the door from. Elsa shook her head and began to pace the room, having no choice but to formulate her plan further. Everything she had talked with Hans about the day before had been the majority of her plan, but she needed to think of ways to win Anna's trust and affections. Elsa paused for a long moment, rubbing her chin…what if Elsa took Anna out on her ship to show the princess what life was like out on the sea? Elsa wondered if the princess would like that kind of thing… Elsa would also have to be kind to Anna, especially for that day because her plan was going smoother than she expected and she didn't want to break the chances of her getting to her money. All she had to do was trick Anna into thinking that she liked her and perhaps, on request, Anna would leave her door unlocked and remove that big ugly brute.

Then Elsa's thoughts trailed off to the possibility of Oaken becoming a part of her crew…

No. No more recruits from Arendelle. That was a law, no matter what.

Elsa grumbled and paced faster as she knew she would have to make her men wait for as long as was necessary to get into the royalty's treasury, and she knew how skittish they got when they're on land for a while. She would have to move this along as fast as she could without making it seem like she was hurrying to gain the princess's trust making things obvious. Elsa hurriedly moved about the room pondering, thinking, fantasizing, and dreaming of all the money she would possess all in a matter of days.

Elsa had been thinking so much, she was barely aware of the door being unlocked and opened. Anna slipped in and greeted Elsa with a small wave. Elsa, breaking out of her concentration, crossed her arms and said nothing.

"So, what do you wish to do today, Elsa?" Anna asked softly, "Would you like to go out into the garden again? Or would you like to spar? How about we return to my favorite place again?"

Elsa thought for a moment and said calmly, "How about I show ya what it's like to be on a ship." Anna's eyes lit up and Elsa added, " Have you ever been on one before?"

"N-no!" Anna stuttered, "You would r-really let me aboard your ship?"

"Of course!" Elsa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, managing a smile, "You're a friend. I wanna show you all that I know."

Anna squealed loudly, covering her mouth to suppress what noises she could. When Elsa frowned, she stopped and became very still. Elsa crossed the room and, shivering with displeasure, took Anna's hand. Elsa led the princess through the castle and said, "Are you sure you wish to board my ship, Anna?"

"Of course I do!" Anna said excitedly, "Why wouldn't I want to!"

Elsa and Anna moved out into the morning sunlight which washed over the two with a healthy glow. Elsa noticed, again, how Anna lifted her face to the sun immediately upon stepping outside. The princess held onto Elsa's hand tightly and the pirate felt her heart palpitate again as Anna's fingers knitted with hers. The warm softness of Anna's palm against her own and her bare arm brushing against Elsa's, made the pirate feel both sick and…something else. She couldn't quite put a finger on the strange feeling and she hated it immediately because it was a foreign. It made her feel…maybe, sort of, good. But at the same time it made her sick to her stomach.

Anna and Elsa, as they walked through the streets of Arendelle, were spotted and glared at by many different citizens who scowled at Anna disapprovingly, disgraced that their wonderful, flawless princess was socializing with such filth. Anna took no notice of their glares due to her excitement of being taken aboard a real live pirate ship, but Elsa did and she glared back murderously at each and every one of the judgmental, disapproving people, finding no joy in their disgust this time. Anna's hand never left Elsa's and soon the embarrassed and awkward pirate walked with a more confident stride. Elsa felt a pang in her chest as a woman scoffed and walked away, casting Anna a judgmental glance muttering, "Disgraceful". Elsa angrily pulled Anna forward and lead her across the docks to her ship.

Anna, delighted to be boarding the massive ship, let go of Elsa's hand and ran ahead of her, nearly tripping over some uneven dock boards. Elsa watched with interest as Anna scrambled aboard her ship and began to look around excitedly, running this way and that, touching everything and taking it all in at once. Elsa shook her head as Anna bounded up the stairs to the wheel where she gripped it with one hand, pointed forward, and cried: "ONWARD ME HARDIES!"

Elsa chuckled and stepped aboard her boat. Anna turned the wheel back and forth vigorously, furrowing her brow and grinning like she was actually steering the boat. Elsa walked up to Anna, took her arm and shoved her from the wheel, holding back laughter and the preposterous idea that a princess could ever drive her ship. Anna stumbled a bit, then put her hands on her hips and stared at Elsa angrily.

Elsa simply smiled and shrugged.

"Go let those ropes loose over there." Elsa commanded.

"I'm not some pirate lackey you can order around." Anna replied.

"You're on MY ship." Elsa said, a slight growl on her voice, "You do as I damn say."

Anna and Elsa stared at each other angrily for a few moments before Anna huffed and went off to do what Elsa commanded. The pirate captain watched, amused, as the princess walked over to the hanging rope, untied it, then pulled. Anna screamed in terror as the while sails of Elsa's ship fluttered open casting shadows along the deck. Elsa let out a thundering laugh.

"Scared of a little mainsail are ye!" Elsa roared.

"Shut up, Elsa, it just scared me a little!" Anna protested as she tied the ropes against a notch on the mast. Elsa smiled smugly as a gust of wind blew and set the ship forward in the water. Anna fell over instantly, her dress billowing around her legs as she tried desperately to keep them hidden from view.

Elsa broke out into thunderous laughter again and as the ship glided out to see, Anna, who had never set foot on a ship before, got to her feet and wobbled about unstably, praying to the gods she wouldn't fall off the side. Elsa continuously laughed, delighted to watch the princess being reduced to looking like one of her drunk crew members as she unevenly hobbled along the deck towards the wheel.

"You still need to get yer sea legs, huh, princess?" Elsa laughed.

"Obviously!" Anna grumbled, frustrated. She crawled up to Elsa, grabbed her arm and used it to hoist herself to her feet. She brushed off her dress and cleared her throat. Elsa smiled for real this time, watching as Anna finally saw the glittering sea around them. Anna stumbled forward and placed her hands on the railing, looking at the clear blue sky above and the deep blue of the seas below.

"Wow." Anna sighed, "It's beautiful."

Elsa smiled happily and took off her hat to let the wind blow through her hair. Anna watched the pirate shut her eyes and smile openly into the wind. Anna, seeing Elsa genuinely happy for the first time, felt a pang in her heart. Elsa was, despite the fact she was covered in battle scars and had somewhat of a permanent scowl on her face, beautiful. Elsa was strong, capable, impressive, she had a dry sense of humor that Anna found interesting, but most of all, Elsa's smile captivated Anna the most. Elsa's eyes as well captured Anna's attention. The princess looked at the pirate then, tilting her head and smiling softly, unaware of the strange new feeling coming to make itself known in her heart without her consent.

Elsa opened her eyes and smiled openly at Anna who immediately looked away, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, biting her lip.

"This is why I love to be out here." Elsa said, spreading her arms, "It's where I belong."

"I can see that." Anna said, "You've smiled more out here than you have in two days at the castle."

Elsa frowned then and Anna immediately protested, "No no! Don't stop smiling now, Elsa, I love your smile!"

As soon as the words left Anna's mouth, the pirate captain stared directly at the younger woman and simply held her gaze. Elsa, unaware of her feelings toward the princess yet was somewhat flattered by Anna's comment. No one ever before had said they liked her smile, or liked anything about her for that matter. Elsa was so used to being hated in every way possible, kindness and affection was new to her. And although she told herself she didn't like it, her heart did, despite what her head told her.

Elsa and Anna looked away from each other for a long while, just enjoying the sea and the wind. Anna tapped her fingers on the railing and turned to look at Elsa who was staring stoically onward, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"May I drive the-"

"No." Elsa cut Anna off from her question.

"Bu-"

"No."

Anna stuck out her bottom lip in that adorable little pout that Elsa found both annoying and…slightly charming. Anna turned her head away from Elsa and back to look out at the waves rolling by. Elsa turned the ship slightly and began to make her way back to the city of Arendelle. Anna, seeing this, sighed sadly and reached up to pull her braids out and let her hair loose.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw a flutter of red hair and when she turned her head entirely, she was met by the sight of the princess with her hair blowing wildly in the wind, a look of pure joy on her face. Anna's bright eyes met Elsa's and Anna shouted, "I love the feeling of the sea! It's so wonderful out here!"

Elsa suddenly, without warning, felt her cheeks growing hot and her ears turning hot as well. She looked away from Anna quickly, hoping the princess didn't see her blush. Why was she blushing to begin with? Why did Elsa let herself slip like that? Anna certainly wasn't THAT pretty now was she? Elsa had seen a lot of pretty women in her days as a pirate, what made Anna any different from the rest?

Elsa knew why, but she didn't want to admit it.

It was the fact that this woman enjoyed the same feelings as Elsa did that made Elsa so flustered. Elsa had secretly loved redheaded girls and she loved freckles as well. She thought they gave personality. Elsa, in those few moments, knew what was happening. With a deep swallow, she knew she had to abandon the plan immediately. Everything was going to ruin the longer she spent time with that god awfull attractive girl.

Anna smiled at Elsa and Elsa felt her heart giving way. She hated it, she was giving up. The cut throat, murderess pirate captain had to escape from this woman lest she fall for her completely. Anna noticed Elsa wouldn't look at her and she held out a hand to take Elsa's arm.

Suddenly, without warning, the ship jolted sharply sending Anna tumbling forward to land face first on the deck. The ship lurched and Elsa realized that as she had been trying to avert her eyes from the gorgeous woman standing beside her, she was unaware of an approaching rock. Upon first impact, the pirate listened for sounds of cracking wood and was relieved to hear none, but what she did hear was Anna crying out her name. Elsa took two seconds to watch Anna fall off the side of her ship and tumble towards the water below before she jumped to action.

Elsa didn't pause a single moment, she raced down the stairs and jumped over the side of the ship into the water, plummeting head first after Anna.

Anna, never having been taught how to swim, hit the water like a stone and went under immediately. Anna held her breath for as long as she could before her head broke the surface as a wave peaked behind her. She caught a glimpse of Elsa diving over the side of her boat. Anna held out and arm, crying out Elsa's name before she was thrust under once more. Elsa dove in the water right beside the princess, just as Anna went under again. Elsa grabbed onto Anna's waist and hoisted her head above water.

"You're fine. You're okay." Elsa told Anna calmly she struggled against Elsa for a moment, "I've got you!"

Anna calmed a moment later and stopped splashing. Both women then realized how close they were to each other. Elsa was holding Anna protectively against her so that she wouldn't float away, and Anna was clinging tightly to Elsa's shoulders. Anna looked around her at the waves, completely terrified.

"D-don't let go!" Anna cried, clinging to Elsa, pressing her face into Elsa's shirt.

Elsa's heart palpitated and, with her mind screaming out protests a mile a minute, Elsa held Anna noticeably closer and said, "I won't."

Anna clung to Elsa as the pirate swam forward, climbed out of the water, and back onto her ship. Safely on board, Elsa set Anna down on her feet and Anna fell backwards onto the deck again. Anna slammed her fist on the hard wood of the ship and angrily cursed her clumsiness.

"Well that was the first time I ever had to SAVE a damsel from distress." Elsa smiled, smugly.

Anna paused for a long moment, her eyes growing wide. Anna looked to Elsa who was standing beside her, ringing out her shirt, "Y-you…saved me!"

"Yeah? So?" Elsa asked uncaringly.

"You saved my life!" Anna gasped, covering her mouth.

"So?" Elsa asked again, with a bit more emphasis on the word.

"You SAVED MY LIFE!" Anna shouted, struggling to her feet. Elsa backed away instantly from Anna's oncoming gesture but she was hopeless to stop her as Anna fell forward and threw her arms around Elsa's shoulders crying out, "THANK you!"

Elsa was as stiff as a board until Anna let go. Anna put her hands to Elsa's cheeks and said, "My hero!"

"I-I'm not your hero!" Elsa said, startling Anna and taking Anna's wrists, putting them by her side, "I'm a…pirate."

"Just because you're a pirate doesn't mean you ALWAYS have to be evil." Anna replied.

Elsa faltered for a moment, then moved away from Anna, walking back to the wheel where she turned it swiftly and the ship followed her command to head to the port. Anna wobbled up the stairs to stand beside Elsa. The pirate captain had shown her first signs of compassion toward Anna and Anna loved just the small bit of attention she had received.

Elsa wanted Anna to touch her again. And that sickened the pirate. She actually LIKED the softness of Anna's touch. She wanted to feel Anna's hands on her face again, have the princess caress her like she had done not moments ago. Elsa bit her lip so hard she drew a bit of blood.

Anna rested her hands against the railing in front of her, watching as the ship moved closer to Arendelle's docks. She didn't say a word for she felt the air about the pirate. Something had made the platinum haired woman angry…perhaps she had pushed too far by holding the woman's face.

Elsa's heart was heavy with guilt as she realized she was falling for this spoiled princess. Elsa bit her lip harder, despite she was already bleeding and as a drop of blood rolled down her bottom lip onto her chin, Anna gasped and involuntarily reached up to wipe it away.

Elsa's hand thrust up to intercept Anna's movement. Elsa's hand clamped painfully around Anna's wrist and the princess gasped. Elsa squeezed her wrist and her eyes narrowed. Anna looked into the Pirate's dark, cruel eyes and felt fear rising in her stomach. She had agreed to come out here with a pirate on her own ship…the captain could easily kill her here, or take her away somewhere...

Elsa, surprising Anna, let go of her wrist and Anna backed away, understanding that the pirate did not want to be touched. Elsa lifted her sleeve to wipe the blood away and it left a smear on her mouth that Anna desperately wanted to clean off.

The two remained silent until they reached the deck. Elsa helped Anna off of the ship and onto the dock where she hastily moved onward, passed Anna and into the city, leaving the princess behind.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked, running after her.

"I'm going to find my crew." Elsa spat, "Don't follow me, whelp."

Anna, hurt, drew back and let Elsa walk away. She noticed there seemed to be a limp in the pirate's usual haughty saunter. Elsa moved as quickly away from the princess as she could. She hurried through the streets of Arendelle, people running away from her and moving quickly out her path. She found no pleasure in it. She moved towards the tavern where she could hear her crew making an uproar from a street down.

She slammed through the front door and pulled it behind her, then shouted, "OY! SHUT YER FUCKING MOUTHS!"

The pirates who had been trashing the place for nearly three days straight stopped everything they were doing to face their captain. Tables had been broken and chairs had been flung across the room. Broken beer glasses lay shattered about the stained hardwood floor and the men were all doing things like drinking excessively and fighting.

Glad to see her crew, Elsa grinned and they greeted her enthusiastically.

"Ayy, where have you fucking been!" One of the pirates yelled, tipping his beer mug back.

"I've been taken' care of the plan, and had to come and speak with Hans."

"'es upstairs drunk as fuck." Another pirate said, "Good luck getting' anything out of 'im."

"I'll try my luck." Elsa smiled, then she walked around the pirates, "Carry on, lads!"

Then there was an uproar in the tavern yet again. Elsa smiled evilly as she listened to her men riot. She walked to the rooms of the tavern and kicked each door in before finding Hans passed out cold in a bed, drooling into his pillow.

"For god's sake, WAKE up, you miserable sod!" Elsa kicked Hans in the side. The first mate coughed loudly leaned over the side of the bed and retched into a bucket before looking up at his captain with eyes barely able to focus.

"Cap'n?"

"Listen to me," Elsa said crouching in front of him and grabbing his shirt, "LISTEN, you absolute fucking cunt."

"I'm listening, I'm listening!" Hans slurred.

"The one time I need you to be in your right mind your drunk as fuck. Jesus Crist." said Elsa as Hans sat up and rubbed his eyes furiously, "I'm just going to tell you anyway. Listen, I might be fallin' for the bitch. We need to get out of here."

"You?" Hans laughed, "You're falling for the princess?!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Elsa hissed, "but, as for now, if I spend any more time with that…princess…I'm going to fall in love with 'er."

"This is fucking priceless!" Hans laughed, "Elsa went and done fell in love!"

Elsa, furious, grabbed Hans's collar, pulled him out of bed and slapped his face multiple times on each cheek before throwing him against the dresser on one side of the room and clapping a hand over her face in exasperation. Hans only laughed and popped his jaw back into place as he oftentimes had to do.

"Just go back there 'an tell yourself you ain't in love, cap'n." Hans said simply, "We need this gold!"

Elsa glared at Hans and he threw his arms over his head to protect himself if she intended to hurt him again.

"You may be an idiot, but you're right." Elsa grumbled, "If we get this money we'll be set for months…years even."

"Now yer talkin'." Hans said, "Go back to her! Oh! An' make that bitch fall for you as well! Maybe she'll even come with us to be our…plaything."

Elsa stood up straight, squared her shoulders and bristled furiously. She stomped over to Hans who was slumping against the dresser passing out again. The words that came out of Hans' mouth infuriated the pirate captain so much that her face turned red and her eyes grew murderous. Elsa grabbed Hans' shirt and slammed him violently against the cabinet, holding an arm over his throat and pressing vigorously.

"She will be NOBODY'S plaything." Elsa hissed lividly, "If anything, the princess will be MINE!"

Hans, at this, stopped clutching at the snow white arm against his throat and came to his senses somehow. He focused on the captain, his beady eyes wide in surprise. Elsa, taken aback by her own words hesitated, then pressed against his throat harder.

"You…really are in love." Hans croaked.

Elsa pressed even harder on his throat and Hans clutched at the woman's arm, gasping and choking.

"Shut the hell up!" Elsa screamed, "You motherfucker!" She kneed him in between the legs as hard as she could, then punched him so hard her knuckles grew sore from the contact. She wrung her hand as Hans crawled toward the bed.

"I have a better idea!" Hans said, rolling into the covers, "Why don' you just kill her!"

Hearing enough, Elsa left the room, but not before shoving her elbow into his gut one last time and slamming the door shut behind her so hard that one of the hinges fell off. The pirate captain stormed through the tavern, shoving and punching her men out of the way before walking out into the streets of Arendelle. People jumped and ran out of her way and she scowled at each and every one of them, threatening to physically harm anyone who came near.

The pirate captain walked back to the castle where the gates were opened for her and she was let inside. Elsa quickly made her way into the castle and through the great hall, into the kitchen to grab a piece of bread and some expensive cheese along with a bottle of wine. On the way back up to her room, Elsa pulled the cork out with her teeth and spit it out tipping the bottle back and chugging it as hard as she could.

She needed to get her mind off of Anna.

Elsa moved hurriedly passed some servants who were watching her in the hallway. Elsa moved towards the quarters area where she met Oaken, still stationed outside her door still. She stared up at him with loathing, holding back the urge to try her luck and kill him. She walked into her room and slammed the door behind her. She heard it lock click and she threw herself on the bed. The window was open and a gentle breeze blew in, ruffling Elsa's hair…along with a note that had been placed on the bed.

Elsa then lifted her head and put the bottle of wine on the vanity. She bit into the piece of bread and picked up the note, beginning to read. It was written by Anna judging by the fancy, neat lettering. The letter read,

"Dear Elsa, I went out into the yard to practice sparring. I left some chocolates for you. I hope you enjoy them. They're my favorite! And it's the least I can do for being so…intrusive earlier. I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable, it's just a bad habit of mine. Forgive me? And also, if you wish, you may join me in the yard. I want to try my hand against the pirate captain again. – Anna."

Elsa noticed the two chocolate truffles that had been lain out on the blankets for her. Her crew didn't know, but Elsa had secretly loved chocolate. She had a hidden stash in her cabin on the ship under the floorboards. Elsa swallowed the bread deeply, then picked up the chocolates and put one in her mouth. She shut her eyes and made a soft, "Mmmmm" noise that Oaken, outside shifted upon hearing.

Elsa chewed slowly, letting the flavor roll around her tongue. She popped the second chocolate and stood, grabbing the bottle of wine. Elsa knocked on her door three times, licking her lips free of the sticky confection.

"Hey, hulk face." Elsa barked, "Can you let me out? I want to go find Anna."

There was a long silence that Elsa expected. She shrugged, then tipped the wine bottle back. Then, much to Elsa's surprise, she heard the door unlock. Elsa nearly did a spit take all over Oaken as he swung the door open slowly. Elsa peeked out to see that Oaken had unlocked the door for her. Elsa suspected that he had done it under the influence of Anna's orders and now that she realized she had free roam about the castle she felt…excitement.

Elsa proudly walked out of the room and passed Oaken sauntering down the hall to the large library where Anna had shown her a day before. Elsa wandered through the room, sneering at the comfortable, cushy looking furniture…but suddenly, from the window, she saw that Anna practicing in the yard with the captain of the guard.

Elsa stopped in her tracks and walked to the window to look down and observe. Elsa found herself involuntarily smiling when Anna was defeated twice by the captain, but then she seemed to learn from her mistakes and got better. Anna, slowly, and surely began to overpower the captain. By the end of her practice session, Anna had defeated the captain of the guard four times with flawless moves. Elsa, who had been watching, was impressed.

When Anna left the yard to come back into the castle, Elsa stood and walked out of the library, back toward her room.

She walked inside and the door was left open. Elsa waited patiently for Anna and soon enough, the flustered redhead walked into the room and smiled nervously. Elsa nodded her head in a hello, then took off her pirate's hat, setting it on the vanity beside the empty wine bottle. Anna sat down on the bed beside Elsa and stuttered,

"D-did you like…your c-chocolate?"

"Yeah." Elsa said, fighting as hard as she could to stay apathetic towards the girl, "What was some impressive shit out there…"

"You watched me fight?" Anna asked excitedly and Elsa nodded

"Ya still need some work." Elsa laid back on the bed and stretched out over the luxurious sheets, "Can't say I wasn't impressed though."

Anna remained silent for a few minutes, biting her lip in excitement upon being accepted by the pirate. Anna looked over and saw that Elsa's shirt had moved a bit to the side, revealing her strong abdominal muscles. Anna blushed as Elsa sat up and those muscles flexed.

"What is it, princess?" Elsa asked, this time, not using princess as a mocking address. Anna blinked at this and shook her head wordlessly, saying nothing. Anna's eyes then moved to the smear of blood on Elsa's lip and the cut that her teeth had made.

The pirate noticed this and also noticed that a fresh drop of blood had made its way from the cut down her chin. Elsa looked at Anna, staring at it…

"You may clean me off if you wish." Elsa said against her better judgment. Anna clapped her hands once, then scooted up very close to Elsa, useing the sleeve of her training clothes to wipe the blood away from Elsa's lip. Elsa's eyes softened significantly and Anna lifted her own to meet ice blue.

Elsa's heart didn't palpitate this time when Anna touched her face, it fluttered quickly. Anna, once again, put her hands on Elsa's cheeks and said, "I'm sorry for…"

"Don't be." Elsa cut her off, her normally rough, grating, low voice switched to a tone neither girl had heard Elsa use before. Elsa was surprised at the purr that escaped her throat in saying those words. Anna smiled and Elsa frowned as she removed her hands from Elsa's face.

"I've got a few things to do today concerning princess work so I won't see you until tomorrow unless you decide to come and see me in my room later tonight." Anna said, moving away from Elsa. The pirate continued to frown and Anna noticed this and said smugly, "You don't want me to go, do you?"

Elsa noticed that her frown had given away her feelings and she immediately grew angry.

"Just get out." Elsa mumbled.

"You can come and see me later." Anna smiled gently.

"Just get out!" Elsa commanded.

"You've been in the castle only three days and you already think yourself a royal." Anna snickered before prancing from the room. Elsa grumbled, then rolled over in her bed and shoved her face into the pillow.

The doors were open for her. She could execute her plan quickly. But then she thought about what Hans had said…What if...Elsa killed the princess? She would never have to think about Anna again if she was gone, and it would teach her never to like anyone romantically again.

She was a pirate.

A bloodthirsty pirate. Not some...princess lover.

She sat up, deciding finally on what to do. She quickly pulled off a pillowcase from one of the many pillows on her bed and she tied it so that it would make a ligature. She pulled it tight and gripped it in her hands.

...Tonight, princess Anna would become nothing but a fond memory…


	4. Day 4

As the sun fell over the horizon, the pirate captain laid in wait for the princess to return to her room from her duties. Elsa had been playing with the ligature for several minutes, licking the cut on her lip and tasting the metallic flavor of her own blood, thinking of how wonderful it would be to destroy yet another woman for the sake of what she loved. And to think that this wouldn't've been possible without her victim's own stupidity. She never should've invited the pirate to stay. She would pay for that mistake with her life.

Elsa sat on the windowsill, watching the sun set slowly. She listened intently for the soft humming of the princess. It seemed to Elsa, that Anna hummed and sang quietly wherever she went and that made the pirate sick to her stomach. Elsa tied a knot into the ligature and brought up against her own neck, slightly applying pressure. She smiled and thought: "Perfect."

Elsa, as she had been awaiting the murder of the princess, began to think and remember all of the times she had proved herself a horrible pirate in the past, never to be changed. Elsa, the most feared and powerful pirate anyone had ever known, had been weakened. So she had to eradicate the source.

Elsa grinned maliciously, imagining the ligature around Anna's neck, the princess clutching at her throat as Elsa pulled tighter...

Then, from down the hall…

Humming.

Elsa grinned wider and wider as the sounds came closer and closer…but as they passed her door, the grin on her face fell. She moved across the room to her closed door and waited until Anna could be heard entering her own room. She waited a few minutes after Anna's door had closed before knocking three times to get Oaken's attention.

"Hey…" Elsa muttered, "Hey, asshole. Open up."

The door opened slowly and Oaken glared at her from narrowed eyes. Elsa chuckled darkly; hiding the ligature in her pants as she walked passed him thinking of how naïve he was as to what she was about to do.

The pirate walked up to the princesses' door, pausing a moment outside. Elsa grinned and lifted a hand to knock three times, requesting entry. Elsa listened as a rustling of clothes could be heard inside, and a few moments later Anna called softly, "Come in."

Elsa turned the knob slowly and stuck her head into the room. The sight that met her made Elsa's heart not palpitate or flutter, but POUND. The princess's dress had been carelessly thrown aside in a crumbled heap along with her undergarments. All Anna wore was a one piece nightgown, her hair down around her shoulders, a curly mass of red that brought out the striking teal of her eyes. The princess sat on her bed, smiling brightly at the pirate as if she had been waiting for Elsa for a while.

Elsa tried as hard as she could not to stare.

Anna gestured for Elsa to come in closer and she moved back onto her bed where she flopped down over the pillows, moaning loudly in her exhaustion. Elsa moved into the room, turned slowly, and shut the door.

"Sometimes being a princess is exhausting." Anna sighed, "It's not all a matter of looking pretty and acting proper, you know."

"I'll bet." Elsa said, putting her hands behind her back, moving slowly towards the bed where Anna lay, most of her legs exposed. Elsa noticed the freckles that dotted along Anna's shoulders and what she could see of her chest...Elsa reached down to touch the ligature that was hidden in her pants.

"I mean the whole carrying on intelligent boring conversations thing is just absolutely, devastatingly boring."

"Oh, really." Elsa said, moving closer, resting her hand on the side of the bed, "What kind of boring things to do you talk about?"

"Politics, trading, the weather, politics, politics, politics." Anna babbled, "It's all so pompous and idiotic to me, I mean, why don't they ever talk about what they're going to do for fun? Or what they plan on doing for the next festival in their kingdom!"

Elsa sat down on the bed Anna and looked directly at the princess's slender neck.

"It's not in the least engaging" Anna rambled on, "I don't know how my mom and dad stand doing that kind of thing all the time. When I become queen I'm going to spice things up that's for sure. I'm not exactly ready to become queen yet, not saying that I'm anywhere close to being ready but I mean-"

Elsa was leaning closer to Anna and she scooted fully onto the fluffy mattress, pulling the ligature out of her pants and hiding it behind her back. Anna sighed, then looked up at Elsa who was staring down at her. The Pirate seemed poised somehow, her eyes slightly wider than usual, her pupils small dots inside seas of intense blue...

"Something the matter?" Anna asked the pirate.

"No." Elsa replied deeply.

"Oh, well…how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

"That's good…I wanted to thank you for earlier…" Anna put a strand of loose hair behind her ear, "For…being my hero." Elsa was about to pounce, "And…being more than just a bloodthirsty cutthroat pirate without any idea of what's right and wrong."

Elsa tensed her legs to jump, the muscle's in her arms tensed and she pulled the ligature as far as it would go to wrap around the princess's neck. Anna leaned forward, resting a hand on Elsa's leg, "If I had a choice," Anna said as Elsa took a breath, right before she struck, "If I had a say about whether or not you were to leave Arendelle or stay with me here, I would definitely choose for you to stay with me without a doubt."

Elsa's heart hammered in her chest as Anna leaned closer, her arms tensed completely, her hands clenching around the ligature as hard as she could as the princess's loving teal eyes shone in the dim light of the room. Anna's hand felt like silk on Elsa's bare skin. The princess slowly moved closer to the pirate who's head screamed desperately to kill her. To murder her. To suffocate the princess to where she would become nothing but a memory...

Anna, however, felt like she needed to reward the pirate for her heroic deed earlier, and also was devastatingly attracted to women just Elsa's type. Seeing the way Elsa looked at her as she moved closer, the hardened pirate making an exception from her ever present grimace to soften her features for Anna, made the princess all the more willing to take a leap of faith into a boundary she knew that she would most likely not be able to break through.

Elsa's eyes fell to the curve of Anna's lips. Then they traveled downward to her slender, flawless neck to her freckled shoulders, beautiful breasts and slender waist…Anna was a painting; A perfect picture that Elsa had yet to admire. Then, as the pirate she was, Elsa's strange, foreign affections turned to something more familiar: burning desire and lust. Elsa's eyes darkened a faction as Anna moved closer. The ligature shook in Elsa's hands.

Anna, loving the fact that she had Elsa under her control now that she had the upper hand said,

"What are you staring at, captain?" her voice was low and breathy, moving extremely close to Elsa, her breasts pressing against Elsa's own, their lips inches apart, "am I as attractive as that mermaid in your story?"

Elsa's blue eyes only darkened deeper and the ligature fell from her hands as Anna reached up and slid a sleeve of Elsa's shirt down over her shoulder, exposing the pale white skin of the woman before her. Anna pressed her hand to the bare skin and moved away from Elsa's lips to her neck where she pressed her nose to the crook of Elsa's neck.

"Is this what you call foreplay?" Elsa laughed, "You're doing a shit job."

Elsa had never felt better in her life.

"I'm doing my best." Anna whispered, breathing onto Elsa's neck with a warm sensation that made goosbumps raise on Elsa's arms.

"You need to be better than that, princess." Elsa smiled teasingly, loving the way Anna ran her hand down her arm, her smooth satin like fingers teasing the skin underneath it.

"I bet you'd love to have the princess of Arendelle in your bed." Anna sighed, kissing Elsa's neck. The ligature fell from Elsa's hands onto the bed behind her.

"You know I would." Elsa replied in a low voice, lowing her head and kissing Anna's ear. Anna received a shiver down her spine and visibly quaked where she sat. The pirate sensually licked up the shell of the princess's ear, putting a hand to Anna's shoulder. The princess received sparks of pleasure through her body as she felt Elsa begin to suck on her ear lobe. Elsa was much more gentle than Anna could've thought.

"Who would've thought that the future queen of Arendelle would have such a naughty side?" Elsa teased, reaching down to take Anna's breast in one hand. The princess moaned softly as the pirate gently fondled her breasts. Anna lifted Elsa's shirt and traced Elsa's abdominal muscles.

"Everyone has their…urges now and again." Anna replied, a thickness to her voice.

"I would be more than happy to relive you of this 'urge'." The pirate whispered huskily into Anna's ear, loving this side to the princess.

"I would be more than happy for you to do as you will." Anna replied slowly.

"I'm going to ravish you." Elsa growled as Anna pulled herself into Elsa's lap, tugging at her shirt and pushing Elsa back against the sheets.

"Please do, captain."

There came a knock at the door and both woman nearly had a heart attack.

"Excuse me, princess Anna?" a hesitant voice from outside said. Anna sat up on Elsa's lap and demanded,

"What is it!"

"Your parents request your presence in the throne room."

Elsa fell back on the bed with a frustrated groan and Anna turned back to her, leaning down, putting her hands on Elsa's chest, planting a loving kiss on the pirate's forehead before saying, "I'm sorry, Elsa, you...you should get to bed."

Then Anna climbed off of Elsa, much to the pirate's displeasure and Anna left the room swiftly, but not before turning her head to smile slightly at Elsa before disappearing down the hallway. Elsa listened to the princess's footsteps as she half walked half skipped down the hallway and down the stairs to the throne room.

"Ahhh, fuck." Elsa cursed, pulling the ligature out from under her back. She stared at it for a long moment, "I can't kill this bitch." Elsa tucked it back into her pants, "I can't do it…" Elsa lay on the princess's bed for a very long time, staring at the ceiling, thinking and thinking, the sickening, weak part of her mind taking over her once-evil thoughts. Elsa decided that she might as well get used to it since she was giving up entirely. She felt like she was betraying her crew. She felt despicable, horrible, evil, unrighteous, unfaithful…but she was a pirate and half of her existence was to rebel. And the other half was to do whatever the hell she wanted.

"Elsa!" came Anna's tired voice from the doorway.

The pirate didn't move, realizing she had been so out of it for so long, she didn't hear the princess approaching from the hallway.

"Elsa, what the he…what do you think you're doing?!" Anna demanded, hurrying to the bedside where she leaned over Elsa.

"You almost cursed." Elsa said sleepily.

"And you're almost asleep." Anna said, "You waited for me this whole time?"

"Why not?" Elsa asked, "I want to get laid."

Anna blushed heatedly, the crawled on her bed, making Elsa jump to attention and crawl towards her.

"Elsa, I'm tired." Anna sighed sadly, intercepting the approaching pirate, "And what I did was wrong. I don't…want to have sex."

"But…you do have an attraction to me." Elsa said nervously, "Right?"

The princess hesitated before she crawled under her covers and set her head on the pillow, sighing, and quietly replying, "Do you have any idea how my parents would react if they knew?"

Elsa took that as a yes and a smile broke out across her face that Anna found slightly terrifying. Anna looked away and Elsa's smile faded. The two entered into a long silence that lasted for a long while. Anna eventually reached out and pinched the wick of the candle by her nightstand and extinguished the flame.

"Be a dear and blow out those candles for me?" Anna asked Elsa. The pirate, without hesitation, went to do what she said, still hoping there was a chance she could get her sex session with the princess that she so intensely desired. Elsa crawled back onto the bed after putting the candles out, and made a point of making sure the princess was warm under her covers by ticking her in…then Elsa waited and waited. Anna's teal eyes, shining in the darkness, looking up at her, begged for Elsa to say something. Anything.

"Do you like me as well, captain?" Anna asked in a whisper.

Elsa shifted nervously, feeling the ligature brush against her leg as she did so. Elsa looked at the princess who had gone so far as to suggest the forbidden act of sex just to thank her for saving her life. The pirate's head was a mess at this point, having given up trying to resist the woman. She had done everything she could to hide her affections and Elsa, the coldblooded killer, looked down at the woman she had formed an attraction to said, "Yes."

Anna sat up slowly, smiled, leaned forward and the pirate closed her eyes, expecting a kiss, but all she received was Anna's head resting on her chest and the woman curling up in her lap. Anna smelled warm and comforting, a bit like grass and earth, and, to Elsa, there was a hint of chocolate. Elsa let the princess lay in her lap and Anna knitted her fingers with Elsa's.

"What did your parents wanna talk about?" Elsa asked Anna, her voice achieving that low, purring tone.

"You." Anna replied and Elsa stiffened.

Anna sat up a second later, the pirate not liking that Anna had moved away so quickly. Elsa took off her captains hat, set it beside her on the bed, unbuttoned her shirt into her tank top like undergarment and laid down beside Anna's spot in bed saying, "What did they say? That I'm a despicable person? Scum of the earth?"

"Yes." Anna sighed.

"Good." Elsa replied, realizing that, before she met Anna, that would've been a compliment from royalty.

"Elsa, I know you have somewhat of a heart in there." Anna said, "You may be a pirate, but I know there's just a tiny bit of good in you."

"And you made that good part of me come out." Elsa sighed, lifting a hand to rub her face, "I hate you for that."

Anna smiled sympathetically, laying down beside the pirate, "You must've been going through some turmoil."

"You ain't got a clue."

"I apologize for making you like me." Anna smiled smugly.

"This is exactly what you wanted all along." Elsa accused bitterly, "You wanted it to be this way."

"I'm going to tell you the truth." Anna said, rolling on her side to look at the pirate, "At first, I was taking you into the castle to keep you away from the citizens of Arendelle. You threatened them…and I thought I was doing what a princess should by keeping you out of the way…but as time went on and I spent a day with you, then another, I slowly started to think that maybe I could change the way you felt about me. I was, and still am, attracted to you." Elsa smiled smugly.

"Congratulations." Elsa chuckled, "You've fallen for the lowest of the low, the scum of the earth, the most despicable person you'll ever meet, the most well-known murderess and killer on the seas, and the most feared plunderer and liar, stealer, and cheater. "

"I know." Anna said, "…and if I'm correct, you were planning on stealing my family's treasure and running away, correct?"

Elsa froze stiff and, clutched the bulk in her pants that contained the ligature. Anna leaned over the pirate and stared directly into her eyes. As far as Elsa knew, there could be guards waiting right outside the door for Anna to signal where they would take the pirate away to be executed. Elsa stared back at Anna and was surprised to feel Anna's soft hand snaking down her abdominal muscles to pluck at the seams of her pants…

"You were even trying to murder me." Anna said, slipping her hand down Elsa's pants and finding the ligature and pulling it out, "I knew you would try to at some point."

Anna held it up to look at, and Elsa covered her face with both hands.

"Funny how you couldn't bring yourself to do it." Anna said, setting the ligature down in between them, "…that just goes to show that you truly have fallen for me."

Elsa knew she should be angry. Elsa knew that her evil side should be seething, fuming, but her love for the princess had overridden her thoughts and all she could think about was the fact that Anna had known this whole time but still tried to win her heart.

"… Hey." Anna said softly after a few minutes, "Elsa?"

Elsa moved her hands away from her face to look up at the smiling princess and Anna said, "I never trusted you from the start. If you think I did, then you're a fool."

"Where is this side coming from?" Elsa interrupted, "Where did this…evil streak start?"

"No telling." Anna shrugged, "This time I wanted to impress you by getting the better of you. You're no better than I am, however, and I never truly wanted your approval until now. It was all a big act; a show to get you to love me so that you wouldn't rob us blind…"

Anna leaned down and cupped the pirate's cheek in her hand, kissing the corner of Elsa's mouth, "I do love you though, and you said you love me. I can see it in your eyes. You lust after me. You want me. I gave you one little taste and now you crave the entirety of my being…"

"T-this should be your dominant side." Elsa said, completely shocked, "I…I love it! Anna…"

Anna loved the sound of her name as Elsa said it for the first time.

"Yes, my captain?" Anna asked, playing with the strap of Elsa's tank top.

"I…" Elsa began, lifting her hand to brush some hair behind Anna's ear, "I want you to be this way all the time."

"I can't." Anna said, "I'm a princess."

"But you can be so much more!" Elsa sat up, "You loved my ship didn't you? You loved the feeling of the wind, the sun, the water!"

"I hated the water, Elsa."

"The water aside, you loved it!"

"I did." Anna said, "It was so much fun."

"Then…" Elsa blurted out, "Come with me, Anna! Come with me an' be with me fo-"

The princess covered Elsa's mouth with one hand and picked up the ligature. Elsa's heart continued to hammer away in her chest as the princess draped the ligature around Elsa's neck.

"I'm sorry." Anna said, her eyes softening, "I truly am…but, Elsa, I belong in the castle. I'm the future queen of Arendelle, and my duties lie here."

The pirate's eyes fell and she looked away.

"So be it." Elsa mumbled, "I leave in the morning."

"The morning?" Anna asked, grabbing Elsa's hand, "No! Don't leave so soon! At least stay until the end of the week!"

"If I know you're not comin' with me, then what's tha point in stayin' here any longer?"

Anna held onto Elsa's wrist and the captain stared at the princess harshly.

"Please stay for just a while longer?" Anna asked.

"I can't do that." Elsa said, "I know that my men want to get back to the sea…and I want to as well."

Anna paused for a long moment, then put a hand on the captain's chest and moved towards her, "At least…at least stay with me this night…"

Elsa's hair stood on end when she felt Anna's kiss for the first time. Elsa laid back on the bed and Anna pulled Elsa's undergarment over her head, and began to kiss her feverishly, running her hands along the snow white skin of the pirate.

"Stay with me tonight Elsa, and show me how much you love me." Anna breathed.

"As you wish…" Elsa smiled, "My princess."

**A/N: Please don't come after me, guys. XD I apologize for how short this chapter was, but the next chapter is going to be massive so hopefully you can read this while you wait. **


	5. Day 5

Elsa awoke to the same thing as she had every morning: Sunshine gently washing over her face, birdsong wafting through the air, the morning atmosphere of the bright and cheery room making her feel sick…but this time, there was something else. As Elsa slowly opened her eyes to meet the day, she felt more warm and relaxed than she usually did waking up in her own bed. The warmth was draped over her, and Elsa shifted slightly, lifting a hand to rub her eyes free of sleep. When her body moved in order to stretch, it was met by skin to skin contact that Elsa suddenly bristled at…

The pirate looked down to see a messy tangle of red hair draped over her breasts. The princess's hand lay neatly on Elsa's abdominals and as far as the pirate could tell, both she and the princess were completely naked.

The events of the night before then rushed back to her, making her mouth water upon the remembrance. She recalled searing heat, crippling pleasure, skin against skin, mouth against mouth, sensations that were nothing short of heavenly. She remembered hearing the redhead scream out the pirate's name and beg for more. She remembered the princess's voice so full of lust and love that it boggled her mind.

Elsa lifted a hand to rest on the back of Anna's head and awoke the princes with a gentle stroke. Anna lifted her head, looked at Elsa blurrily for a moment, blinking unevenly a few times. Then she smiled and yawned.

"Morning." Anna smiled, sitting up and stretching. Elsa watched the expanse of freckled skin move over well-developed muscles of Anna's body as the younger woman stretched out all the kinks in her back by raising her toned arms above her head and flexing out her still tired body, "What a night, huh? I feel GREAT!"

Elsa chuckled and looked down at her naked body, her clothes having been strewn all over the floor in an unkempt heap, tangled among Anna's dress and nightgown. The pirate watched Anna smooth out her red hair, then smiled as Anna turned to look at her with pure love in her eyes.

"You sleep well?" Elsa asked, reaching up to cup Anna's cheek.

The princess giggled and took Elsa's arm, pressing her face into Elsa's hand, "I slept better than I have in a while with you here."

Elsa almost cooed as Anna kissed the palm of her hand and nuzzled it gently, adoringly. The pirate's cold, hard, heart melted once more as the princess made her affections clear. Anna, knowing that Elsa was going to leave that day, wanted to make the rest of her time with Elsa special and memorable. The princess leaned down and put Elsa's hand to her breast before kissing the pirate on the lips.

Slowly, and adoringly both women entered into a hypnotic state where it was just the two of them in that room, kissing tenderly. It was Just Anna and Elsa, just Elsa and Anna, happy, and full of joy and love that both were desperate to express to the other. Elsa lifted a hand to put on the back of Anna's head and the princess smiled into her kiss, loving the way that Elsa didn't take the fact Anna had placed her hand on her breast and ran with it. The pirate simply fondled her softly, gently, comfortingly, so unlike the pirate she was.

Anna broke the kiss to look into the pirate's eyes, seeing nothing but adoration reflecting back from the deep pools of icy blue.

"Please…" Anna whispered, laying down atop Elsa's chest, nuzzling her neck, "Don't leave me."

The pirate frowned and lifted a hand to brush her fingers through Anna's hair, deciding to say nothing on the matter. Anna ran her fingers across the various types of scars on Elsa's torso, and Elsa shut her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the princess's soft touch on her skin.

"Elsa…" Anna sighed.

The pirate thought for a very long time.

If she left, Anna would be left behind, alone, and Elsa began to think about the possibility of never being able to see Anna ever again. And if Elsa ever did return it would be a year, if not more from this time. she did return, what if Anna was set up to be in an arranged marriage? What if Anna thought Elsa was never going to return and started looking for someone else? The pirate furrowed her brow and Anna traced her fingertips along every scar she found, delicately, soothingly. The pirate's eyes slowly shut and soon both girls were dozing together in the soft light of the morning. Elsa kissed Anna's head and the younger girl rewarded Elsa with another kiss on the lips and a soft giggle.

The pirate jumped when there came a knock on the door. Anna took one look at the pirate and Elsa knew that she had to hide somewhere, and quickly. Elsa jumped from the bed and crawled underneath it, She grew perfectly still and then Anna called, "Come in." Elsa tensed as the door swung open, slowly.

"Anna," came a low, stoic voice. Elsa's eyes grew wide in terror upon seeing the boots of the king himself as he strode into the room with a dignified air.

"Daddy, I'm not appropriately dressed!" Anna wined, grabbing the covers of her bed and hiding herself, "What could be so important that you would have to storm into the room like this?"

"The pirate isn't in her room and hasn't been all night. Oaken said she disappeared into your room late last night and never came out again. Elsa bit her lip and looked about the room, thinking quickly. If Anna could distract him, Elsa would have time to slip out, but she couldn't communicate with the pirate enough to-"

"Daddy," Anna smiled, shaking her head, "Hand me my nightgown and turn around please."

"You understand what we said last night." The father of the princess said, handing her the nightgown and turning around. Elsa narrowed her eyes, completely baffled as the King said, "If the pirate isn't under full surveillance at all times, who knows what could be found missing from the castle?"

"She spent the night with me daddy." The princess said simply.

Elsa's breath hitched in her throat and she almost hissed in complete surprise, thinking acidly, "Why the fuck would you tell him that, you fucking bitch?! He's going to get even more suspicious than he is already!"

"She spent the night with you?!" The king asked in disbelief, finally looking about the room. His eyes rested on Elsa's clothes spread over the floor and he grew absolutely livid. The king grabbed his daughter harshly, pulling Anna out of the bed. The princess gasped in pain and clutched at her arm.

"Daddy, you're hurting me!"

"You could've been killed!" The king said, "And more importantly, Why are the pirate scum's clothes all over the floor?! What possessed you to let her spend the night with you in your room? She could've killed you. And what was she doing naked in here?!"

"Father!" Anna said, taking his wrist and pulling the king around the side of the bed to look out the window, leaving the door wide open and her father's back turned, "Her clothes were dirty and I lent her some spare clothes of mine, nothing more. And she said she wouldn't kill me, so here I still am. She didn't touch me. She gave me her word, Dad."

Elsa, as she went to leave grinned evilly. Lying to the king of Arendelle, her own father, to protect a pirate was possibly right up there with the top five most despicable things Elsa had ever seen. She took a moment to listen to Anna weave a tale of lies and deception in order for Elsa to escape. Oaken was waiting outside Elsa's door, and the pirate was two seconds from cutting a bitch but she let out a huge breath as she saw that the guard was fast asleep, leaning on his spear.

She slipped past him into her room, shut the door silently as to not awaken the man, and immediately looked around for something to wear…then she saw the clothes that Anna had lent her on the first night of Elsa's stay there on the chair…how did they get there? Elsa slipped them on as fast as she could, then laid down on the bed and got into a position that looked like she had been sleeping for a while.

She laid like that for a while, actually beginning to fall back asleep, but she jumped to attention when she heard the two coming down the hallway together, the king loudly protesting as Anna insisted he come and see. Elsa smiled and thought, "You're a genius, princess."

Anna, last night, had grabbed the same pair of clothes that Elsa had borrowed from her the first day Elsa had arrived there, stopped by the pirates room and dropped them off as a backup plan, just in case. It would be her plan B if the pirate would still be in her room when she got back, and if she was, the two would most likely end up having sex, as a result, the next morning, the pirate wouldn't be in her own room, so someone would notice eventually and come to Anna's room to tell her. Then Anna would make up a lie, distract whoever entered her room, and hopefully the pirate would be smart enough to escape on her own without explanation.

As Anna opened the door for her father, Elsa sat up, acting like she had just woken up.

"Good morning, princess." The pirate said, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Where were you not five minutes ago!" the king demanded, stomping into the room and pointing at Elsa accusingly. The pirate blinked at his hand, then looked up at him curiously, replying, "I went to the bathroom."

"All night?!" The king roared.

"Jesus, calm down." The pirate said, crossing her arms, "After I woke up early this morning, I left to go to the bathroom."

"Why didn't Oaken see you if you left, pirate?" the king spat.

"He was asleep." Elsa replied, "He falls asleep almost every night," she lied.

The king narrowed his eyes at the pirate and she shrugged sleepily, "What do I have to do to get you to belive I'm not after your daughter or anything in the castle? I'm just a pirate who wants a place to stay for a few days. Is that so bad?"

"When are you leaving?" the king demanded.

"Today." Elsa replied, "Around sunset."

Anna clasped her hands and fought back a huge grin of delight upon realizing that the pirate would permit Anna to spend one last day with her before she had to depart. The pirate then smiled at Anna and winked.

The king turned her back and stormed from the room muttering, "The sooner you get out of my castle, the better." When the king had left the room, Anna turned around and clapped her hands excitedly, letting out a little squeal to triumph.

"You're the fucking devil, Anna!" The pirate laughed, standing up and bringing the giggling princess into a tight hug, "You fucking tricked that son of a bitch without a problem! Jesus Christ, that was impressive!"

"Why, thank you." Anna sighed, pressing her face into the pirate captain's shirt, "I'm just glad you caught on!"

"It was so well planned out, how could I not catch on?" Elsa smiled, lifting Anna's chin with her pointer finger, tilting the princess's head back so that she could look into Anna's beautiful teal eyes, "You're much more capable of rotten things than I had anticipated."

"Don't make me feel guilty, scum." Anna teased. Elsa chuckled, leaned down and planted a teasing kiss on Anna's cheek.

"Let's go spend out last day together out on the sea." Elsa smiled.

"Yeah!" Anna smiled excitedly taking the pirate's hand, "I LOVE that idea!"

Elsa and Anna quickly returned to Anna's room where they changed into appropriate sailing clothing and Elsa let Anna wear her pirate captain hat. Anna giggled, imitating Elsa's pirate voice, "Oyy, me hardies! Let us go out 'n sail 'round tha baaaaayyyy. Arrrrrrrr!"

"I don't sound like that!" Elsa laughed, leading Anna through the castle and out the front door, "Jesus, Anna!"

"Yaaaarrrrrr." Anna replied poking Elsa's arm, laughing. Elsa laughed heartily. The two women walked through the town without shame, ignoring the judgmental looks that were being cast from her citizens, and Anna found it fun as people stepped away from her and Elsa. It was like they were someone extremely important. And they were so important in fact that everyone had to get out of their way.

Elsa's ship sat in the harbor, ready to get up and go. Anna ran ahead of Elsa like she had the first time she had been on, and jumped aboard the ship, uniting the ropes like she had done before, smiling instead of screaming in fear when the sails fell loose and caught in the summer wind. Elsa stepped up to the wheel and called, "Ahoy, princess Anna!"

"Yeah!?" Anna called over the sound of the wind.

"Come up here and stand beside me! You can be the new first mate!"

Anna, in delight, squealed, and wobbled up the stairs to stand beside the pirate captain. She smiled and took the captains hat off, lifting her face to the sun. Elsa laughed as Anna threw her arms up into the air and let out a loud "WOOOO!"

The pirate captain laughed as well and lifted her face to the sun. In her joy, the warm sensation of pure sunlight on her face only peaked her happiness. The pirate lifted one arm and cried out, "Yaaaarrr!"

Anna turned sharply to Elsa and smiled smugly, Like hell you don't sound like what I did earlier." she smiled sarcastically.

"You just cursed!" Elsa replied, clapping Anna on the back, "NICE!"

"I'm on my way to being a pirate!" Anna said, putting Elsa's hat back on, drawing an imaginary cutlass and shouting, "Onward, my captain!"

"Yes, my princess!" Elsa laughed, turning the ship slightly and veering off to the left where the city of Arendelle could be viewed from the side of the ship. It seemed so far away, sitting atop a glistening expanse of water that reflected the sun. Anna gazed in wonder and Elsa put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful." Anna sighed.

"But…not as beautiful a-as you…" Elsa said awkwardly.

Anna whipped around to face the pirate with a look of complete bewilderment.

"Are you…FLIRTING with me, captain?!" Anna asked smugly.

"Depends." The pirate replied, a blush creeping up on her face. This time, she didn't make an effort to hide it.

"You're doing a shit job." Elsa teased, "Just like my foreplay."

Elsa smiled darkly and Anna did as well as they took a second to remember last night's events.

"Who knew the princess would be so good at that sort of thing?" Elsa said, leaning on the wheel.

"Who knew a cold blooded killer could be so gentle?"

Elsa and Anna both smiled at each other for a long period of time in which Anna moved in front of Elsa and took her hands that rested on the wheel so that they were driving the boat together. Anna leaned her head back on Elsa's chest and sighed happily.

Meanwhile, in the city, Hans had awoken from a long, lazy nap and had been met by the sound of his men screaming about how they thought the captain was taking too long and that they would kill her if they didn't get out of the accursed city. Hans sat up in his bed and listened to the crew members.

Hans knew for a fact that Elsa had fallen in love with the princess, and if he had been in his right mind and not waiting to just go back to bed, he would've agreed to leave that place. Instead, he said the stupidest thing he ever could've said to Elsa, and as a result he knew that Elsa was probably inside the castle somehow fucking the princess in secret, right under everyone noses like the sneaky bastard she was. Hans stood from his bed a moment later and plodded loudly down into the main room where the men all stood around, talking and murmuring amongst themselves about if there was one thing they wanted to do right then, it would be to escape this place.

"Hey, men!" Hans said, lifting his arms to hush the rowdy crowd of pirates, "Elsa is a bit tied up in her plan." Hans said as an idea popped into his head, "She's hit a bump, and it's up to us to help her out of this!"

The pirates all roared in agreement and Hans shut them all up by drawing his cutlass, "Let's CHARGE THE GATES AND STEAL ALL WE CAN FIND!"

The pirates roared even louder at this, half of them drunk and out of their minds, the other half having being beaten senseless by the other men around them, followed suit and Hans led the band of men out into the street. The pirates cut down a few citizen's shrieks ripped through the air and Hans laughed with glee. Then he lead the band of pirates toward the front gates, a band of 40 men at his back all with swords and daggers and fists ready to kill.

Elsa slowly moved her hands off of the wheel and stepped away, letting Anna drive.

"Hold it steady." Elsa instructed calmly, putting her hands on Anna's waist, "Do you feel the push against the wheel? That's the wind against the sails pushing the ship a certain direction so you have to constantly fight to get where you want to go."

"No wonder your arms are so strong." Anna giggled and Elsa smiled.

"Now do you see that rock up ahead?" Elsa asked, "avoid it and go to the right."

"As you wish, captain." Anna said, turning the wheel with a ton of effort. The princess grunted and growled, pushing against the wind and waves below. She managed to avoid the rock, but just barely. Nonetheless, Elsa rewarded her with a kiss on the ear.

"Don't distract me!" Anna laughed, brushing Elsa away playfully.

"My ship, my rules." Elsa replied, crossing her arms "I do what I want!"

"Because you're a pirate!" Anna smiled.

"Exactly."

Drunken and delirious, the men of Elsa's crew broke down the front gates with a series of loud clangs and attacked the guards at the front door mercilessly, cutting the men down and leaving them for dead. Hans, leading the horde of pirate broke down the front doors, and charged into the main hall shouting and laughing. Several pirates charged into the kitchen and several others ran into the ballroom to steal fancy vases and basically anything that looked valuable.

But then the soldiers came. Legions of soldiers flooded the halls and, with much effort, they caught the drunken bastards. They pirates, fueled by alcohol seemed oblivious to punches and kicks, but when they were pinned and unable to escape they thrashed, kicked, bit and punched, but in the end, they were subdued and carried off toward the dungeon underneath the castle. Hans knew that Elsa would be completely furious when she arrived back at the castle later that evening. She might even go far as to kill him.

As the men were dragged down a large set of stairs into a massive dungeon area below, two men each were thrown into an individual cell and locked up. Hans watched as he was dragged passed his fellow pirates, watching them curse him, roar murderous threats against him, screaming that Elsa would've never led them to do such a pointless, stupid thing, slamming their fists against the bars, shaking the locks and howling to be set free.

Hans was pitched carelessly into his own cell where he landed with a thud on his side, his head landing in a bucket full of something foul. Hans pulled the bucket off of his head and threw it to the side with disgust, brushing the foul substance out of his hair and spitting vigorously.

"Shithead!" the pirates screamed.

"Prick!" more cried out against Hans and the more they shouted, the angrier Hans became. He could do nothing, however. He could do nothing about the men cursing his name and calling him a disgrace to the pirate name. He could only sit in his hell hole of a cell and wait for Elsa to arrive.

As the pirates were in their cells, the pirate captain had the brilliant idea to lower the row boat to the water, take Anna down, and teach her the basics of swimming. Anna had reluctantly agreed after Elsa had agreed several times to never leave her side not for one minute. Once on the water's surface, Elsa climbed into the water and Anna ungracefully slid into it and immediately began to thrash.

"Anna!" Elsa said, grabbing Anna's waist, "Anna' I've got you." the pirate waited until Anna was calm before she continued, "Now, the first thing you need to remember when swimming is to kick your shoes off and take off all the baggy clothing you have on. Luckily for you, you don' have any." Anna listened carefully, loving how closely Elsa held her, "Now, keep a level head here, and don't thrash, take a deep breath, kick your feet and move your arms like this..." Anna held onto the side of the boat carefully and watched the way Elsa moved as she demonstrated the right way to swim.

"Like that." Elsa said, moving away from Anna, "Now you come to me…"

Anna shook her head and clung to the side of the boat.

"Come on, Anna." Elsa said coaxingly, "Come to me! I won't let you drown, I promised I wouldn't."

Anna looked at Elsa hesitantly, the look of honesty on Elsa's face was so believable that Anna, eventually, did as she was told. Anna repeated what Elsa had instructed and swam just the smallest bit before starting to go under. Elsa caught her before Anna even had a chance to go under and hugged her close.

"See?" Elsa smiled, kissed Anna's neck, "I got you."

Anna draped her arms over Elsa's shoulders and lifted her head giving Elsa better access to the sensitive skin on her neck. The pirate's kisses felt like warm electricity through Anna's body and Anna let out a soft sigh of pleasure.

"Mmm." Elsa smiled licking Anna's throat a single time, making the princess shiver, "You make salt water taste delicious."

"Are you flirting again?" Anna giggled.

"Maybe." Elsa replied tauntingly, swimming back to the rowboat, "How about we sail some more, and then go to your special place to sit for a while?"

"I like the sound of that." Anna said excitedly, "And we can have a picnic too!"

"As long as there's wine." Elsa added as she helped Anna onto the rowboat.

"I'll bring the finest wine we have for you."

Elsa pulled the rope, hoisting both her, Anna, and the rowboat out of the water and back up to the ship. Anna helped Elsa back onto the ship and Elsa pulled the anchor out of the water while Anna deployed the sails and raced to the wheel where she, with much effort, turned the ship around, sailing back to Arendelle. Elsa, on the deck, watched Anna grinning like mad, enjoying herself immensely.

Then, Elsa's smile slowly began to fade upon remembering that she could not stay with Anna for much longer. It was already noon by the time they were anywhere near the docks and Elsa was going to leave at sunset. Elsa walked along the deck, running her hand against the railing of her ship, walking up the stairs to the wheel where Anna steered boldly onward.

"Anna?" asked Elsa, putting her arms around the princess's waist and burying her face into the redhead's hair.

"What is it, Elsa?" Anna asked softly.

"…Nothing. Never mind." Elsa replied, remaining that way while Anna drove her ship forward, keeping a steady eye out for rocks.

The princess and the pirate eventually arrived at the docks of Arendelle just as the sun was slowly starting to fall from it's peak in the sky. As Elsa helped Anna onto the deck, the sound of distressed people reached the two women. The two, looking to each other and immediately sensing dread, raced in union down the docks and into the town where Anna grabbed the nearest person's shoulder, jarring her to attention.

"What's going on?" Anna asked the woman nervously, "Why are there so many people panicking?"

"The pirates that had taken over the Tavern just rushed through the streets, killing anyone in their path! They broke into the castle and started to-"

"Where the hell are they now!?" Elsa roared and Anna put a hand on Elsa's arm, "TELL ME WHERE!"

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, slapping the pirate gently to get her attention away from the frightened woman, "Let's just be calm about this and come at this with a level head."

Elsa did as Anna said and thought of possible ways she could murder her crew members in various fashions.

"If your crew broke in, then the guards are going to be looking for you too." Anna said, grabbing Elsa's hand, "We have to hide you."

"There is no fucking way I'm hiding." Elsa growled, "Those idiots are my crew members and they're relying on me to get them out of there!"

"What possibly possessed them to do such a thing?" Anna demanded.

Elsa thought for a long moment, then sneered: "Hans."

"The big redhead dude with the ridiculous sideburns?" Anna asked, wrinkling her nose, "Is that your first mate?"

"Was my first mate." Elsa sighed, "The fool must've come to his senses and decided to execute the plan himself."

Anna glared at the pirate for a moment, and Elsa shut her mouth to let Anna think. The princess then pulled Elsa into the alleyway where she pressed Elsa against the wall.

"Anna, I don't think this is the time to-"

"Listen to me, closely." Anna said, staring at Elsa intensely, "I'm going to need you to do something if this is going to work."

"You have a plan?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded.

"Now…you're going to-"

"HEY!" someone cried, "Over here! Look! It's the captain of the bastards!"

Anna stood in front of Elsa protectively, getting in the way of seven armed guards who rushed up and aimed their spears at the two. Elsa began to speak but Anna kicked her in the leg, succeeding in making Elsa silent. Elsa watched in fascination as Anna stood up against the guards of her own castle and said, "I order you to turn away and leave this to me."

"It's the king's orders to find the captain and bring you home, princess." a guard replied harshly, "What do you think you're doing? Come with us."

"I refuse!" Anna cried, stamping her foot stubbornly, "As future queen of Arendelle I command you to back! down!"

"I'm sorry princess." The guard said lunging forward and taking the princess's arm.

"Get your hands off of me!" Anna screamed, kicking furiously as she was pulled away from Elsa who was tackled by three guards as she tried to rip the guard away from Anna.

"Let go of her, you fuckers!" Elsa roared, managing to push the three guards off of her and grabbing the guard that held Anna back, ripping him away from the princess and punching him out in one hit. Anna screamed in horror as the rest of the guards surrounded the pirate and grabbed her arms and legs, immobilizing the pirate. Elsa thrashed at the guards, using her superior strength to give them a struggle. Elsa got one leg free and kicked one guard so hard, his knee gave out and he fell to the ground. One guard felt brave enough so he sent a gauntleted punch directly into Elsa's face. The pirate's head whipped backwards, a gush of Elsa's blood splattering against a guard's chest armor.

"NO!" Anna screamed.

Elsa slowly leveled her head, her right eye shut and beginning to turn black and blue. She then gave the guard the most terrifying grin he had ever seen. Elsa ripped one arm lose from the guard's clutches and then threw back her arm to punch the guard who had punched her in the first place. As Elsa smashed her fist into the guards face with twice as much force and violence has he hit her, Anna screamed in terror in front of the entirety of the town,

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!"

Everyone stilled and went silent as they all turned to look at the princess. Anna covered her mouth with both hands her eyes were wide with horror. Elsa smiled at her, her one eye opened wide and a grin spreading across her face with excitement.

"HELL yeah, Anna!" Elsa encouraged, "Don't let anyone judge you for saying what you want to say or for being who you want to be! Don't listen to the other people around here! If they think less of you, then that's their fucking problem!"

"Shut up!" One of the guards roared slamming her to the ground and pinning her down, "Knock her out, boys!"

Anna screamed in frustration and anger, rushing forward and trying to pull the guards off of Elsa but not before a guard aimed a punch at Elsa's face and threw it as hard as she could. Elsa had to be punched about five more times before she was weakened enough to be held down without struggle. But before Elsa fell back into unconsciousness, Anna managed to throw the guard that had pinned Elsa down off of her. Anna's hands came in contact with Elsa's bloody face.

"Elsa." Anna whispered, "Elsa...I'm going to fix this for you! I'm going to get you out! I'll...I'll clean up all the blood on your face and..."

"I'll be okay." Elsa smiled, "Just another scar for another amazing story." Elsa managed a smile at the princess who's tears fell from her teal eyes. Elsa then blacked out from the pain and Anna, who fell limp, was caught up and dragged away from the unconscious pirate. As she was dragged back to the castle, Anna met the disappointed and horrified eyes of her disgraced citizens. Her heart was heavy when she saw one of her best friend in the city lower his head and shake it back and forth in disappointment. Anna was brought into the castle, and as they passed the two dead guards, Anna glared at the inanimate corpses, thinking of nothing other but her hatred for the pirates who had invaded her home and separated her from her captain.

Anna was escorted into the throne room where her father was pacing back and forth, rubbing his beard in worry. He stopped pacing when Anna was brought through the doors. The guards let Anna go and she took a swung at one of them in her rage.

"Anna?!" the queen gasped as she saw her beloved daughter dressed in her old rags that she used when she was younger to play outside in the mud. The queen noticed Anna was also damp and her hair was a mess, windswept and tangled.

"You were out on that accursed pirate's boat weren't you?" the king accused in a voice that betrayed his fury, "You were out on that scums boat!"

"Father, she's not going to hurt me!" Anna pleaded, "PLEASE! Let her go!"

"There is no way in hell I'm letting that monster loose!" the king replied, "Her and her band of thieving cohorts invaded the castle and killed two of my best men! They want to steal from us, Anna! Don't you understand what's right from wrong? Has that devil woman influenced you so much that you're becoming like them?! Are you going to turn around and become a pirate too?!"

"No, daddy!" Anna pleaded, "Please listen to me! Stealing from us might've been Elsa's first intentions, but I managed to change her. Daddy, she loves me!" Anna blurted out and the room fell silent. Anna remembered what Elsa had said about not letting anyone judge her for who she was…

"And I love her!"

The king grew furious in those next few moments, striding across the room to grab his daughter by the arms and shake her violently, "She has corrupted you!" the king boomed, "She is nothing more than filth, Anna! You are better than this!"

"Elsa, dad! Her name is ELSA and she is not filth!" Anna shot back, the amount of fire raging in her eyes was equivalent to that of her father, "She saved my life when I accidentally fell off of her ship. If anything she's a hero!"

"So you admit it!" the king cried, throwing Anna to the ground, "And you expected me to believe that the scum's clothes that were strewn about the room this morning were just because she had supposedly 'borrowed' a set of your clothes? You two were having sex in your own room last night and I know it!"

Anna's mother covered her mouth in horror and Anna stared angrily up at her father and screamed,

"I have absolutely NO regrets!"

"Go to your room!" her father commanded, "Get out of my sight!"

"I refuse to leave Elsa to rot in the dungeon!" Anna said, standing to her feet, "You may be the king, but-"

"I'm not going to let her rot, Anna." The king said, furiously, "I'm going execute every last one of the pirate scum! Including Elsa herself! TOMORROW!"

Anna's heart stopped immediately and the world around her seemed to deafen in her ears as her father's words echoed through her mind. _Tomorrow. Execution. Elsa herself. Every last one…_

Then as Anna fell to her knees before the king, the mother stood and went to say something but decided against is as the guards hooked Anna's arms under their own and helped the princess back to her bedroom where she was gently set down on her bed. Then the two guards left, shutting the door quietly behind them. Anna immediately burst into tears and clutched the sheets, sobbing into the soft fabric, her tears staining into the mattress. She had been a fool. She had been such a fool...

Elsa was brought down into the pits of the dungeon and once the pirates had seen their captain, bloodied and knocked out, they grew furious and made such an outrage, crying out so loud that the king and Queen in the throne room above heard the noise. Elsa was thrown carelessly into the cell beside Hans's and her body slammed painfully hard against the stone floor. On her side, Elsa lay, limp and dead to the world.

Anna clutched her bed sheets harder and harder, thinking of how awful it would be to witness Elsa being executed the next day…her one and only love was to be put to death…

Then, the princess grew angry. So angry it overpowered her sadness. This anger was unlike any anger the sweet princess had ever known. She sat up on her hands and knees, her tears spilling out from both eyes slowly stopping. There awakened in Anna a feeling unlike any other. It was dark, it was murderous, and violent. The plan Anna originally had to rescue the pirates began forming in her mind anew. It was a risky chance to take in order to execute the simple plan, Anna knew, but she would have the tools necessary to make sure the plan went accordingly. Elsa's confiscated weapons had been kept in Anna's closet since the first day the pirate had arrived. Anna thought and thought again through her plan and finally came to a conclusion. Her simple, but daring plan was finalized.

She was going to get Elsa out of there, no matter what it took. And Anna, who had been rejected by her family for being the way she was, would go with Elsa.

Anna was going to be a pirate, the feeling in her chest was proof enough that she could pass as being a part of Elsa's murderous crew.

Elsa awoke moments after she had been thrown into the cell and the wall that was separating her and Hans had one brick missing, allowing the first mate to peer in at his captain. Elsa sat up slowly, wiping he blood off of her face and checking to see if her nose was broken. When she looked up and saw where she was she cursed and moaned as she felt the soreness all over. The dungeon was dank and dark, the only light in the room coming from a barred hole at the top of the room. What small rays of sunlight did get into the room, didn't get far. Elsa narrowed her eyes and looked around. Elsa noticed Hans, peering in at her through the small brick hole separating the two of them. Elsa bristled, her face twisting into a ferocious grimace of malice and Hans stumbled back from the hole as Elsa charged him, slamming against the wall with her shoulder and crying out in pain.

"If we get out of this alive." Elsa hissed murderously through the hole, staring into the fear-filled eyes of her first mate, "I'm going to kill you."

As the sun went down, Anna got into a set of clothes that was easy to conceal weapons under. She managed to hide a dagger in her pants and in the sleeves of her shirt…she would use Elsa's cutlass to fight her way out of a situation if the need arose and she waited until the sun was below the horizon to start getting ready. It was dark, and silent in the princess's room. Anna drew Elsa's blade slowly, listening to the sharp sound of the blade being drawn and the almost musical chime as it was out completely. The steel shining in the moonlight, Anna turned it over in her hand, finding the grip of the handle comforting, knowing Elsa had held it before. Anna took a deep breath, walked across the floor to the door where she pressed her ear againstt the mahogany and listened for the slightest sound of anyone outside her door...

"Okay…" Anna said, her heart pounding in her chest, "Here we go…"

**A/N: Hey, guys! :D thanks for reading this chapter and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and followed this story. Just want to take a moment and be thankfull for everyone ^_^ Next chapter should be up sometime this week. **


	6. Day 6

"You fool." Elsa growled, spitting at Hans, forcefully, slamming her fists against the stone walls of the prison she had been cast into, "You useless motherfucker!"

"You were hopelessly in love, captain!" Hans growled back at his captain insistently, shouting over the noise of the pirates roaring insults at both the captain and her first mate, "You weren't going to steal from her once you fell for her, I KNOW it!"

"She would've given us things!" Elsa shouted back, pounding her fist once more against the wall separating the two murderous pirates, "I was going to ask for money! And she sure as hell would've given us some!"

"How can you be so sure?" A pirate in the cell adjacent to Elsa's called, "You fell for a fancy ass princess, Elsa, what the fuck where you thinking?"

"I understand that I made a mistake and I should've left when I had the chance," Elsa shook her head, "but I was convinced by this asshole of a man to stay and execute the plan!" she gestured to Hans,"I should've known better. I-I even tried to KILL the princess for all of you to get the gold you deserve, but that devil woman knew all of it from the very start!"

The pirates growled and murmured amongst themselves.

"But!" Elsa said, gaining everyon's attention yet again by raising her voice and lifting her hand for silence, "...I know there's a possibility of her freeing us by the end of this night. If I know Anna, she's going to get what she wants. She's as stubborn as an ox and as reckless as I am, but she's smart. She had a plan before I was captured and I know, with help or not, she's going to execute it." Elsa clenched her hands around the bars of her cell, "She's going to save us. I know it."

crouched in front of her bedroom door, the furious princess exhaled a breath she had been holding and turned the doorknob to the door quietly, peering out into the shadowed hallway as she cracked the door just slightly. Clutching the sword in her hand, her grip tightening around the handle of the heavy cutlass so hard her knuckles turned white, Anna spied Oaken standing outside her door as he usually did, awake and alert as he stared out the window adjacent to him. Anna slipped out of her room silently, using the shadows as cover. She knew for a fact that Oaken was distracted easily since he had been her body guard since Anna was a child. The princess never really did like Oaken since he never spoke to her, and refused to build a snowman with her in the wintertime. The princess crept alongside the wall, pressing a hand to the cool stone, her body moving along silent and tense. Closer and closer she kept to the unsuspecting guard. The rage that had ignited in Anna's chest only intensified her desire to destroy everything between her and her pirate captain...

Anna whispered an apology to the innocent guard, grabbed Oakens' shoulder armor with her left hand, then slammed the sword straight into his gut, through his armor and clear out the other side. The soldier made a strangled noise, the only noise Anna had ever heard in her 18 years of knowing him. Oaken's eyesight blurred as he found Anna's hard, teal eyes staring back at him with malice.

"I hate to repay you this way for all your years of service," Anna whispered, jutting the sword up into Oaken's gut further, causing the guard to cough and wheeze, "but I can't have you warning anyone of what I'm going to do." Anna studied the intense fear in the soldier's eyes for a few moments, hen ripped the sword violently out of Oaken, blood flinging from the blade to splash over the soft carpet and dripping onto the stone floor. Oaken let out a final breath, calling for help before crumpling to the floor where he grew completely still and Anna stood over him, staring at the pool of blood that began to surround the corpse.

The fire in Anna's heart had not been extinguished.

Anna turned away and walked silently toward the spiraling stair case that lead to the main hall, branching off into the other rooms of the castle. She would have to move past the guards quickly and silently, if they were down there, and somehow find a way to enter the small door to the left of the castle's entranceway. That door lead down into the dungeons; the only place in the castle Anna wasn't familiar with. It would be a miracle if she could pull something as daring as this off, considering the fact she was so clumsy. And even if she did get down there, how would Anna manage to get the pirates out without creating a ruckus? Anna shook her head, putting all of the possible things that could go wrong with her plan out of her mind, and began her descent down the spiraling staircase.

She walked down step after step, listening intently for any sound of approaching footsteps behind or in front of her, getting ready to make a run for it at any moment. As she neared the bottom, she heard two voices speaking in the main hall. The princess recognized the voices immediately and mouthed: "Mother? Father?"

"I knew I should've never let that pirate in here." Anna's father was saying, his heavy boots clumping along the carpeted floors as he paced back and forth, "I knew something like this would happen."

"There was no way you could've known something like this would happen, dearest."Anna's mother said comfortingly, "I just don't know what we're going to do with her! Our little Anna has become violent and has committed an unspeakable forbidden act…"

Anna listened intently, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she waited to hear what her father would say. She clutched the bloody sword in her hand as she heard the words, "We can't have her as an heir to the throne after today."

"But who-" the queen began.

"All we can do is…try for another child."

Anna squeezed her eyes shut, leaning against the cool stone of the narrow staircase's wall. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as her mother said, "…You're going to banish our baby...?"

"We can't have her fouling up the line of the throne." The king said lowly, as if the weight of his words lowered his voice, "…She will be banished and her title as princess removed...for she is no longer welcome in the "

Anna clutched her chest and fought back tears as she heard her mother let out a small sob. The two in the main hall were quiet for a long time, then the mother said, "She might not be our daughter anymore…but she will always be my princess."

"So be it." The king said, "And…I understand. I'll miss her too, but you understand why I need to do this."

"Yes, love." The queen replied, "I do."

Anna's rage intensified. She unbelievably hurt that her parents didn't love her enough to accept her for who she was. They couldn't even keep her in the castle anymore, they would remove her entirely from the picture for what they thought was right. Anna scowled for the first time in her life, feeling hatred unlike none other. Anna wished the worst on her father…but her mother…

Anna crept down the last set of stairs silently, listening to her father walk towards the throne room. Anna peered out into the main hall to see her mother standing alone, holding onto the necklace she always wore around her neck. The princess knew there was some kind of meaning to that necklace, but she had never asked because whenever something bad happened in the kingdom, her mother would always clutch that necklace like it was her lifeline.

Anna slid into the dark shadows of the hall and watched as her mother lifted her hands to cover her face. She began to sob silently, her shoulders shaking and Anna fought internally with herself whether or not she should run to her mother, but if she did, her mother would immediately call for help and the castle would know in only a few seconds of her treachery and…her first act of murder. Anna fought back the urge to comfort her mother, and focused on the task at hand. Luckily, there were no guards in the main hall since the king and queen had excused them all to go to bed which made Anna's job a lot easier.

Hopefully in the time that Anna had reached the pirates, someone wouldn't have found Oaken. Anna lurked through the main hall, moving away from her heartbroken mother to the door that lead to the dungeon below. Anna opened the creaky door as quietly as she could, then slipped inside successfully without her mother taking notice. Anna immediately wished she would've brought a candle.

Anna put her hand on the wall as she descended the staircase in order to steady herself if she were to fall at any given time. The longer she descended, the more she heard the pirates moaning and cursing from below. She wrinkled up her nose at the sound, but suddenly her beloved Elsa's voice rang out above all the rest:

"Listen to me you pussy ass bastards!" Elsa cried and Anna's heart quickened, "This princess is so much more than you think she is. She'll be coming down here any second now to set us all free, and I can give you my word on that. I've spent enough time to know that when this fantastic bitch wants something, she's sure as hell gonna get it no matter what happens! So quit yer whinin' and bellyachin' because she'll be any second now!"

Anna's cheeks flushed at the sound of Elsa's voice, raised in confidence, putting faith in her, believing in her. The pirate captain truly did love her…and the fact that Elsa had said this in front of her entire fleet of pirates was nothing short of a compliment directed towards Anna.

"I bet you all a drink o' rum, this lass isn't gonna show." A pirate said as Anna reached the bottom of the stairs. In the dim light of the room, Anna saw the dungeon keeper propped up against the wall, drunk, and completely asleep with his keys hanging from his belt. Anna paused, then moved towards the man, her sword ready for combat. As she moved closer the more nervous she became. She approached him, then carefully reached down to take the keys…

The man's eyes shot open just as Anna's hand wrapped around the key ring. The jailer grabbed Anna's arm and she shrieked in surprise, causing the pirates below to stop everything they were doing to listen to what was going on at the other side of the room with the princess and the jailer. Elsa pressed herself against the bars of her cell straining to see the princess, and shouted, "Anna!"

Anna jumped back as the jailer took a swing at her with a dagger her had kept hidden from view in his pocket. Anna lunged back again as the man took another swing at her. Anna swung back at him with the cutlass and the man with the dagger blocked it, then kicked Anna in the stomach, sending her sprawling back against the staircase. Since there was next to no light in the dungeon, Anna had trouble seeing the man as he attacked her. She rolled aside as the man lunged at her, the clank of a dagger hitting the stone stairs sounded and Elsa called out for Anna again. Anna stumbled to her feet and swung at the man, succeeding in slicing a cut through his arm. The jailer stumbled backwards and grabbed his arm, crying out as a gush of blood fountained from his wound. Anna took that moment of weakness and ran with it. She grabbed the man and struggled against him as he tried to plunge the dagger into her neck. Anna pushed with all the force she could manage but she just couldn't overpower him.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, "You can do this, Anna! I KNOW you can!"

Anna heard the shout from the cells below and the fire in her chest ignited once more and that feeling had all at once, overridden her fear. Anna received a rush of adrenalin and managed to twist the man's wrist away from her neck. Then she, with massive effort, angled the sword a certain direction and pressed it against the man's stomach.

The pirates, who knew she was their only hope of escape, called out encouragements and coaxes, hoping the princess lived up to what Elsa was saying. The princess turned murderer glared into the oblivious eyes of the dungeon master and cried out with effort, overpowering him and sending Elsa's cutlass right through his chest. She pulled out quickly and watched as the man fell to his knees, clutching his chest and gasping for air...as he fell to the ground, Anna grabbed the keys, bolting down into the cells where she was met by cheers and roars of approval.

Elsa pressed herself against the bars of her cell and held out an arm for Anna calling, "Princess!"

Hearing Elsa's voice theought the ruckus, Anna bolted towards it and caught sight of her pirate captain's head of platinum hair through the darkness. Elsa's eyes absolutely glowed with pride as Anna took her hand.

"I told you I'd get you out," Anna said breathlessly, "Now hold on. I'm going to get as many of you out as I can, but in order to do that you all need to quiet down!"

"DID YOU HEAR THE LASS?!" Elsa roared louder than everyone else. Every pirate in the room hushed and watched with anticipation as Anna inserted the key into Elsa's cell lock. With a quick turn, the cell door was open and Elsa pushed the door back hastily and gave Anna a quick hug before the princess went off and opened more cells. Elsa aided in keeping the rowdy, still somewhat drunk, men quiet and keeping them together so that they didn't wander off in their oblivious state.

When Anna had freed the very last of the prisoners, she walked through the room and stood on the first step leading up to the front doors of the castle.

"Everyone!" She called, but they didn't stop to listen, "EVERYONE!" still they didn't listen, "You stupid ass bastards better listen to me or you're all gonna get your head lopped off at the nearest sign of sunrise!"

Everyone turned to her and she sighed in exasperation, placing a hand on her forehead. Elsa smiled in embarrassment as Anna glared at her as if to say, 'you're not helping anything.' Anna then went on to instruct each of the pirates to be as quiet as they possibly could. She informed them of the risk she was taking and how important being as quiet as possible was. Anna then went on to say, while the rest of the pirates would escape, Elsa and Anna would sneak into the kitchen to steal as much food as they could from the castle, then they would meet the crew back out by the ship. Assuming the late night guards at the front of the castle would be taken care of without a problem, Anna thought this plan would go off without a hitch. As Anna lead the pirates up the stairs to the main hall, she hushed each and every one of them as they clomped up the stairs, murmuring and whispering. Anna halted in front of the door, put a finger to her lips and Elsa smiled. Then Anna opened the door...and came face to face with the king of Arendelle.

The king's eyes grew wide as he saw his beloved daughter, standing in what looked to be peasant rags with a bloody cutlace in her right hand, and a cut on her cheek. Then he looked passed her to the group of pirates who stared back in equal shock. The king went to shout for the guards, but Anna, with a quick movement towards him cut him off, "I didn't want to do this, daddy."

The king backed away as Anna went to strike him...

"NO!" came a heartbroken cry that echoed through the hall. Anna's mother bolted up to the two and thinking quickly, Anna reached up, putting her arm around her father's throat, and setting the tip of Elsa's bloody cutlass on his chest.

"Give us all you have in the kitchen or I'll run him through." Anna said weakly. Elsa stared on in complete and utter shock.

"Anna, you don't need to do this!" the queen said in a comforting voice, holding out both hands to her daughter, "Please…Let your father go…"

"NOT until you get us food." Anna growled, pressing the tip to her father's chest harder, cutting through the fabric of his shirt, the blood of two men staining his clothes, "Go and get it, now. And get the servants over here too to carry it to the ship."

"Anna," her father said softly, "If you don't release me at once I will have no choice but to-"

"What?" Anna asked, "What are you going to do if you're dead, dad?"

The queen gave a shriek as Anna dug her sword deeper into the king's clothes, cutting against skin, making a paper thin incision down the middle of his chest, "Get me the food…NOW, mother."

The queen looked to the king with tears in her eyes, and he eventually nodded his head the slightest bit, giving the queen permission to do what their betraying daughter had demanded of them. Elsa watched with a massive grin on her face as the queen rushed off to wake the servants, and then there was a bustle in the kitchen, the servants all murmuring amongst each other, mumbling against Anna as they gathered the sacks of food and drink together for the pirates.

"Anna." Elsa said, standing beside her, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Are you kidding me?" Anna scoffed, tightening her grip around her father's neck, "…They were going to banish me anyway. I might as well take what I can and get out. Isn't that right…papa." Anna spat.

"Anna, you don't have to do this." The king said in a wavering voice, "I know who you are…you're a good person."

"But not when people turn on me and banish me just because I was doing something disgraceful. I was following my heart, father, and you've always told me to do that…but now that I've done something you disapprove of..."

The king remained silent as the servants lined up in front of Anna with the sacks of food. Elsa ordered the men to each take two bags of it and carry it with them to the ship. As pirate after pirate left the room, lead by Elsa who gave Anna a small nod and a smile. As the last pirate left the hall, Anna remained in the castle with her mother and father for a few more minutes.

"Please, Anna." Her mother begged her, moving as close as she dared to her daughter who still held her father tightly within harms way, "You don't need to do this."

"Yes," Anna said, slowly letting the king go, "I do." She shoved him away from her and she scowled at both of them, much like Elsa had done the day she arrived. Anna stared at her parents for a long time, giving them a chance to say something.

"It doesn't need to be this way." Her father said, rubbing his neck.

"Shut up, dad." Anna hissed, turning her back and walking across the carpet to the doorway where she stopped, then turned and said, "You both want me banished, then so be it."

The last Anna saw of her parents was her mother running after her with her hand outstretched, a shout on her lips for her beloved daughter to stop. Anna slammed the castle doors and she fled the castle as fast as she could, tears rushing down her face. Halfway to the ship, she heard the shouts of the soldiers behind her, hot in pursuit.

If the king and queen thought that Anna would come back to them if they sent soldiers out after her, to capture her, they were sorely mistaken. Anna ran through the streets of the only home she had ever known; she rushed passed the center of town, through the middle district, then through the lower district where, in the night, she could see the mast of the _White Storm_ jutting up into the sky.

"Princess Anna!" the captain of the guard bellowed from behind her, "Pleas halt!"

"NO!" Anna shouted, running across the docks and to the ship where Elsa and the pirates were waiting, "Fuck you all!"

As Anna reached the end of the dock, she jumped from the dock to the deck of the ship where she stumbled and Elsa caught her. Elsa immediately yelled at one of her crew members to deploy the sails. As the ship jolted forward, the soldiers all gathered at the end of the dock shouting as desperately as they for Anna, their princess, to return to them.

Anna, listening to their cries and fully realizing the weight of what she had done, turned her head and buried her face into Elsa's shoulder, letting out a loud cry into the night, dropping the blood soaked sword where it clattered against the wood of the deck. In her heart, she knew what she had done was unbelievably horrible…unthinkable. Yet there she was, the princess of Arendelle, running away with the woman she loved to live a life of a pirate.

"It's alright." Elsa whispered in her ear, holding Anna closer, "Everything is alright now."

Elsa turned her head to look at her crewmates and roared, "Now what do ye think of THAT display, eh?!"

The pirates all turned to each other for a moment, then let out a roar of approval, reaching into the many sacks of expensive food and taking out the bottles of wine, popping the corks in celebration.

"The lass Ain't half bad!" A seasoned pirate called as he knocked a wine bottle back.

"Pretty impressive if I do say so myself." Another commented.

"Took lot'sa guts to do what ye jus' did there, lass." A more kindly pirate said to Anna.

"I could've betrayed my family better." A cocky pirate called and Elsa roared with laughter as he was shoved around for his comment. Anna lifted her head to look into the shining, joyful eyes of the pirate captain. Elsa had been overjoyed with Anna's decision to come with her, and hadn't fully understood the weight of the pain Anna felt.

"I'm still just a princess." Anna whispered in Elsa's ear.

"But what you did tonight proved that you are more than what you seem." Elsa replied, placing a hand on the back of Anna's head, tugging out the braids in her hair and letting the red locks fall free, "You have much to learn if you're to be with me, but I assure you, it won't be hard. The more you work at it, the easier and more enjoyable it will become."

Anna turned her head back to stare at the city of Arendelle, the only home she had ever known, all her friends, her family, her memories, they all seemed to grow smaller as they moved farther and farther away...

"Hey," Elsa said softly, taking Anna's cheek and moving her head so she looked back at the captain, "…Anna, the first rule of being a pirate is to never look back."

The princess didn't like the sound of that very much, but still chose to accept it. What else could she do? Elsa leaned down and pressed her lips to Anna's and Anna completely forgot about everything Elsa. She was with Elsa, and wherever Elsa was, she would be happy. When Elsa moved away from Anna, the princess put her arms around Elsa's neck and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well, then!" A pirate boomed with laugher, "Look at the captain getting' all snuggly with tha princess over here!"

"Hey, she's been like this since day one." Anna teased and the whole of the pirates laughed as Elsa furiously denied that claim. Elsa went on to introduce Anna one on one to each of the pirates. Some were more welcoming than others, but Elsa made sure that the one's that didn't like Anna didn't feel that way for long. Anna immediately took a liking to some of the pirates, for they treated her with a certain liveliness, so unlike how everyone else treated her. Back home she was a princess, always treated with respect and no one could be comfortable around her due to that fact. These pirates simply didn't care and viewed her as a simple girl rather than a delicate princess. As the night progressed, Anna slowly began to grow tired, and Elsa, noticing this, dismissed her and Anna so that the two could retire to bed early for Anna was going to be taught the ways of running a ship in the morning and she needed her rest.

Elsa lead Anna across the deck to Elsa little cabin. Anna screwed up her nose at the stench upon entering the room and Elsa smiled in embarrassment.

"You'll get used to it." Elsa said, sitting down on her hammock and taking off her captains hat. She pulled out her brain, and opened her arms for Anna. The redhead ran to her and both women laughed gently as Elsa caught Anna and laid her comfortably down beside her in the hammock. Anna's hand rested on Elsa's chest and the princess watched as Elsa stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

"What are you thinking about, captain?" Anna asked, smiling, liking the way the hammock rocked in time with the sway of the ship.

"I'm thinking about…how you'll go down in history as the pirate princess." Elsa said, lifting her hand above her, "Can't you just hear it? Elsa, the pirate captain and her princess turned pirate!"

Anna chuckled softly and cuddled up to Elsa, kissing the pirate on the cheek and shutting her eyes saying,

"I love you."

Elsa paused for a long time, then held the princess close and replied so quietly Anna strained to hear: "Before I met you, I thought I was incapable of loving another…I mean, I'm a pirate. Pirates are ruthless cut throat killers…a-and considering everything we've been though how could I not feel the same way about you? I mean...apparently people fall in love and love is a normal thing right? Except for pirates because pirates are kind of..."

Anna opened one eye to look at the babbling pirate.

"...I love you too, Anna." Elsa said awkwardly. Anna leaned up and kissed Elsa softly, then laid her head on the captain's chest. The pirate chuckled and the two fell into a comfortable silence. In the darkness of the cabin, Anna felt warm and safe…especially since she was in Elsa's arms. Anna, when she was sure her captain was asleep, moved her head a certain way to rest between Elsa's breasts, listening to the pirate's steady heartbeat.

Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum.

Anna smiled involuntarily and snuggled closer, listening to the comforting noise. Anna loved the feeling of having another body next to her. It was comforting and warm, knowing Elsa was so comfortable around Anna, she could fall asleep made Anna so happy she could burst. Considering the events of the night, the pirate-to-be then rested herself against her lover and began to drift off into sleep…

Then she heard the door open slowly, just a crack, then shut ever so quietly that she could barely hear it. There was complete silence in the pitch black room and Anna remained completely still, straining to hear any kind of noise. Perhaps one of the pirates had just opened the door to check on Anna and Elsa, then went off to bed…

There came a gradual creaking of floorboards and the small barely audible draw of a blade. Anna remembered that Elsa's sword lay off to the side and out of reach. Anna couldn't so much as move a muscle, lest the intruder strike her or Elsa. Anna's heart pounded in her chest as she listened to the floorboards creaking under the weight of a large man…

Anna gripped Elsa's wrist so hard the pirate woke and opened her eyes, but did not stir. Anna gripped harder and Elsa slowly regained consciousness, blinking in order to see properly. In the darkness, she could just barely make out the silhouette of a man…

…With his arm raised and the flash of the moonlight shining off the edge of a sharpened cutlass.

Elsa quickly moved to action just as the man, shielded by darkness, struck. Anna cried out, but Elsa didn't know the damage due to the pitch blackness of her cabin. Elsa reached forward and grabbed for the man but couldn't find him. She heard Anna scrambling backwards in the cabin, shouting for help. Elsa rushed forward when she heard Anna fall against the back wall. Elsa, tripping over her boots, accidentally landed on the man who was above Anna, ready to run Anna through. Elsa grabbed onto his shirt as hard as she could and flung him towards the door.

With a mighty crash, the man fell through the wooden door and fell out onto the deck. The moonlight illuminated his face and Elsa stood in the doorway, shocked, to see Hans, the traitorous bastard, standing with his cutlass drawn and a look of pure hatred on his face.

"You're honestly going to replace me with that…that WHELP!?" Hans roared, "You can't be serious!"

Elsa turned her head slightly to see Anna emerging from the darkness behind her, a cut along her right arm, drenching the entirety of the arm of her shirt a dark red. The princess was crying in pain, but she threw Elsa's cutlass to her with the little strength she could manage. The amount of her blood flowing from her arm made Anna panic and loose control of her thoughts...

The pirates, who had all gone to bed, heard the crash and one by one rushed up to the deck to wacth the spectacle. Elsa drew her still bloody cutlass, and pointed it at Han's, shouting, "You fucking bastard! I'm going to keep my promise and kill you. Right here. Right now."

"Bring it on you pussy-ass whore!"

When Anna heard Hans call Elsa what he did, something in Anna's delicate mind snapped. Anna's fury returned and she strode across the deck towards Hans, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Nobody calls my bitch a whore but ME!" Anna roared suddenly, grabbing the cutlass out of Elsa's hand and surprising everyone by fearlessly approaching Hans and cutting up his left leg, causing him to go down on one knee.

"THAT is for being an absolute bastard!" Anna shouted. Then she swiftly kicked him in between the legs where he fell and curled up on the floor with a loud moan of pain,

"THAT is for fucking everything up!"

Anna, with tremendous strength despite the cut on her arm, grabbed Hans by the shoulders and thrust him up against the mast, slamming his head off a notch in the wood,

"And this-" she began, grabbing a piece of rope and beginning to tie him up with the help of some other pirates who saw what she was about to do, "Is for all the pirates here who you fucked over with your stupid ass plan to raid the castle!" Hans struggled mightily against the rope but found no way to break free. Anna stood back and held her bleeding arm to her chest protectively, becoming slightly timid in her pain. Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder and smiled reassuringly as if to say, 'that's enough.'

"We'll get you patched up." Elsa said aloud.

"T…this is my first scar right?" Anna asked quietly.

Elsa broke out into a massive grin that Anna no longer found frightening.

"Yes. The first of many stories you'll tell in the future." Elsa smiled, then turned to Hans who was glaring murderously at each one of the pirates as best he could. Elsa walked up to her former first mate, leaned up and said, "Well hello there, Hans."

The pirates began to chortle and chuckled as Elsa let the fear build up inside of the pirate tied to the mast. As he realized he was completely helpless, he stopped struggling and his eyes begged for mercy, although he verbally asked for none, for he knew he wouldn't receive any. Elsa threw her hand back and slapped Hans in the face violently.

The pirates, including Anna, erupted in cheers and Elsa lifted her first into the air, shouting, "Let's HAVE AT 'IM BOYS!"

Then, Anna was surprised to see the pirates insist she hit Hans next with loud shouts and guffaws. Anna was shoved playfully, heartily forward, and Anna giggled...then looked Hans straight in the eye, grinning smugly.

"Still think I'm a prissy princess now, you absolute douche?" Anna asked and all the pirates, including Elsa, chuckled deeply. Anna threw her hand back and aimed another slap right at the red mark Elsa left, inflicting twice as much pain as before on the already sore spot.

Elsa and Anna stood back and let the pirates go at Hans as much as they wanted. There was a massive amount of bottle smashing, punching, swearing, laughing, and yelling. Elsa, hallway through the festivities, took Anna's hand and led her away from the ruckus into her quarters where she lit a candle and opened up the cupboard on one side of the room, pulling out some medical supplies.

"How are you?" Elsa asked, concerned, "Are you hurt?"

"Well, considering the fact I'm bleeding profusely from my arm, I should say that I'm not entirely alright…but I will be as soon as you stitch me up." Anna answered softly as Elsa got on her knees and pulled out some thread and a needle as well as some disinfectant and bandages.

"This is going to hurt." Elsa warned, "A lot…"

"I can take it." Anna smiled, "How bad could it be?"

As Elsa stitched Anna up, the pirates didn't cease their assault on Hans for one moment. Anna, in her pain, cried loudly and Elsa did her best to make the stitches hurt as little as possible. In the end, Anna's wound was taken care of and bandages covered her bicep.

"Let's get some water to clean you up…you lost a lot of blood." Elsa said, patting Anna's leg, "You did well, by the way, warning me the way you did."

"Th-thanks." Anna sniffed.

"It could've turned out a lot worse. You just keep surprising me, princess." Elsa took her hand and helped Anna to her feet, whipping away some of her princess's tears.

"Hope I didn't make too much of a fuss." Anna smiled.

"Nah." Elsa said, honestly, "I'm not exactly used to stitching up someone's wounds so that couldn't've been the best experience for you…but, that aside, let's get some food in you, and maybe some alcohol. Trust me, you'll feel better."

As Elsa led Anna out onto the deck, they both paused for a moment to watch the pirates decking the miserable traitor. Anna, always sympathetic, frowned slightly, but Elsa was smiling broadly at her men, proud to see what a bunch of miserable sods they were.

"Come on, Anna." Elsa guided Anna to the galley where they both got something to eat.

All throughout the night, the pirates had their way with Hans, and come morning, they all gathered about the mast, snarling and spitting angrily, as Elsa and Anna approached the beaten down man who was somehow still able to lift his head.

Elsa scowled at her former first mate and said: "I hope yer happy, you miserable pile of shit."

Hans said nothing. He only spat at Elsa and Anna shook her head.

Elsa turned to Anna, then both nodded, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. As the sun rose over the horizon, Elsa moved forward and cut Hans free of the ropes. With a moan, he fell face first onto the deck where he lay for a while, unmoving. Anna kicked him in the side experimentally and when a moan sounded, the pirates all grumbled and murmured amongst themselves shifting slightly and casting each other glances.

Elsa roughly forced Hans to his feet, then dragged him over to the side of the ship where she gestured for Anna to approach. She nodded and did as Elsa asked. She approached the traitorous man and stood before him, her arms folded over her chest and her teal eyes boring into Hans' dark green. Elsa moved away from the two and said to Anna, smiling, "Will you do the honors?"

Anna cast Elsa a glance out of the corner of her eye…then smiled back.

The princess lifted a leg, then kicked Han's off the side of the boat by slamming her boot to his chest with crippling force. Hans went straight over the side of the boat and into the water where he landed with a heavy splash.

"RAISE THE MAINSAIL!" Elsa cried happily, and the men did as she asked, the musician aboard the ship began to play a song and her men rose up in singing a shanty. The merry sound made Anna smile and Elsa took Anna's hand, bringing her to the back of the ship to watch Hans disappear into the horizon together.

"I'll drink to this." Anna smiled, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"You're well on your way, Anna." Elsa smiled, putting her arm around Anna's shoulder, "You're well on your way."

**A/N: NOT THE END. I've had one more idea I need to put through this story. I haven't watched all the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and played the whole of Assassins Creed Black Flag for nothing. So...it's not over yet. And I feel like I owe you guys some more badass Anna...(I feel like her official song is "What the Hell" by A****vril Lavigne or something like that.) Thanks to everyone for reviews and follows and favorites. It really helps the process along. :) I appreciate every one of you! **


End file.
